Star wars the old republic Resurrection
by STORYmaker2
Summary: Sequel to Outcasts . Satele Shan, Jace Malcolm, Ace, The Basenthor, the leader of Havoc squad, and the Hero of Tython are on a mission to rescue Theron. Meanwhile Darth Malice and Lord Druak learn the truth about the sith traitors and move to end them once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Zoist  
The Jedi defender landed in the spaceport of Zoist's capital city. "Alright we're here" Jace said. Major Drynelk was in the lower crew quarters polishing his assault rifle. Ace came down the steps and to the door of the quarters. "Hey soldier boy we're here" Ace said.

Aeron went to the upper crew quarters and saw Fyrnek meditating. "Fyrnek we've landed" He said. The 4 republic heros stood in front of Jace and Satele. "Alright now this was the last place Theron said he was going" Jace said. "We sighted his defender in another hanger bay so that is the first place we're looking" Satele said.

The 6 of them slowly moved through the spaceport toward hanger C. Major Drynelk was moving ahead of the others. He was using the thermal sight on his helmet to try and locate any stealth targets. "All clear" He said. They entered hanger C and saw the defender sitting inside.

Aeron and Drynelk went up to the ramp and entered the ship. The other 4 waited outside for a few minutes before Major Drynelk and Aeron came back out. "We checked the ships logs, apparently Theron landed here and never returned to the ship" Major Drynelk said. "That means he has to be here somewhere" Jace said.

"Perhaps we should start somewhere practical like the imperial citadel" Master Fyrnek said. "Not a bad idea" Ace said. The group moved across the empty city and was before the entrance to the imperial citadel. "It's just something isn't it. To see an imperial city so large and intimidate just empty" Major Dyrnek said. "I agree" Jace said. Major Dryenk and Ace moved into the citadel with with their weapons up. Major Dyrnelk was using his helmets thermal vision to try and find hidden enemies when he saw 4 signatures behind cover. "Contact!' he shouted.

The 4 men quickly came out of cover revealing they were imperials in old scout trooper uniforms with the helmets and black goggles to match. The men immediately began firing at the republic heroes. Major Drynelk activated his armor's shield generator then pulled up his rifle. He quickly gunned down the first two guards while Ace threw down a large shield directly in front of him and bent down under it.

He fired 4 quickly shots killing the 3rd guard then fired two aimed shots killing the last one. The main hallway door opened with an entire squad of the guards charging out. Jace powered up his assault cannon and sprayed 3 of them guards with rapid plasma rounds before firing an explosive mortar round killing the last 4. "I think we're in the right place" Ace said. "I can't sense Theron here" Satele said.

"That doesn't necessarily mean he isn't here" master Fyrnek said. "There are 3 sections of this citadel we should split into groups of 3" Aeron said. "Satele and I will check the western side" Jace said. "Master Fyrnek and I can get the east" Ace said. "Major that leaves you and I for the center" Aeron said. "Alright lets move out" Major Drynelk said. Ace and Master Frynek hurried down the eastern corridor while the guards took positions against them.

Master Fyrnek deflected blasts with his double bladed lightsaber and a force shield. He gripped two large pieces of the wall and hurled them into two of the guards. He then hurled hundreds of small bits of metal in a telekinetic hurricane at another 3 guards. Ace stayed behind the over shield and come up to fire several short bursts of pistol fire killing a total of 4 guards. When he sighted another 5 approaching them he lobbed a thermal detonator killing 3 of them.

He dove to the side and threw a flash bang stunning the last 2 before gunning them down. Just when it seemed to be over the two reached a large room at the end of the hallway. "There's something here" master Fyrnek said. "Theron?" Ace said. "Lookout!" Master Fyrnek said. The Jedi master unleashed a burst of telekinetic force energy which hurled a cloaked sith who was coming at Ace. The sith came up with his hood down. To no surprise he was a very pale human.

The sith had a nasty looking grin on his face as another two cloaked sith jumped down behind Master Fyrnek. The 3 sith all charged at the Jedi master who then vanished just before they reached him. Fyrnek reappeared behind the first sith and used a force amplified kick on the sith's back. The sith was knocked forward and blocked the other two sith's lightsabers.

As the third sith started to get up he and the other two were all hurled back by force wave. Master Fyrnek raised his arm and unleashed a mind crush that broke through the first sith's metal conscious ending his life. The second sith force charged at master Fyrnek but was knocked down by a telekinetic thrown piece of metal.

The last sith also force charged at master Fyrnek and slashed at him. Fyrnek easily blocked each blow then spun his saber around knocking the saber out of the sith's hand then slicing him in half. "Well I think that's all of them" Ace said. "I think you're right that means we can now looking for Theron" Fyrnek said. Jace fired 2 explosive rounds killing 5 of the guards.

Satele rushed down the hallway and cut down 4 of the guards in her path. A pair of the black cloaked sith came from behind them. As the first one came at Jace he spun around bashing the sith in the chest knocking him back. When the second sith lunged forward Jace fired 2 explosive rounds killing the first sith and wounding the second. Jace grabbed the second sith's wounded arm and hurled him into the wall before stabbing him with his combat knife.

Satele continued rushing down the hallway and saw three of the cloaked sith come at her. One of the sith stopped and let out a burst of force lightning at the Jedi grandmaster. Satele used the force to redirect the lightning around her then into the same sith killing him. She jumped up through the air and sliced through the first sith then ducked down avoiding the second sith's saber before cutting through him. When she got back up all of the hostiles had been eliminated.

"I think we're clear Satele" Jace said. "Let's start searching the rooms" Satele said. Major Dyrnelk quickly charged the guards down the center corridor. He gunned down the first 4 in his sight then hurled an explosive charge onto the wall. As 3 more guards advanced at Major Drynelk he detonated the charge killing them. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain hit him. He turned to see a zabrak sith using force lightning on him. Drynelk conjured up his strength and fired several rounds forcing the sith to move back.

Drynelk used some jump boots to come right at the sith inquisitor. He lurched back as the zabrak swung his saber at him. Drynelk then saw an opening and charged the zabrak tackling him and pushing him into the wall. The zabrak unleashed another burst of force lightning forcing Major Drynelk off him but this wasn't the first sith Drynelk had dealt with. He went to the side and grabbed the zabrak's arm and hurled him to the ground.

Drynelk stomped on the zabrak's right elbow breaking it causing him to drop his lightsaber before the special forces vanguard blasted him right between the eyes. Major Drynelk got up but still felt the pain of the force lightning. "Sure with Elara were here right now" He said to himself.

In front of him Aeron was moving through the guards. Flawlessly cutting them down one by one as four sith began charging at him. The first was caught by force stasis and hurled into the wall. The second one had his lightsaber knocked aside and was slashed at the same time.

The third sith tried to force charge at Aeron but the jedi master hurled his lightsaber cutting the sith down in mid air. Despite the display the last sith came at Aeron just the same and was cut down in a moment. Aeron deactivated his lightsaber and put it on his belt. "Looks like we're clear lets find Theron" Aeron said.

After nearly an hour all six met back in the atrium. "He wasn't in the east wing" Fyrnek said. "We didn't find him in the west wing" Satele said. "We didn't fare much better" Aeron said. "If Theron isn't on Zoist then where is he?" Satele said. "We didn't find Theron but I think we may have learned who is leading this sith cult and where he is" Major Drynelk said. He showed them a datadisk he and Aeron had taken from the main control room. "Lets take a look back at the ship" Aeron said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: A dark plot  
Theron awoke feeling pain all over his body. Theron tried to use the force but felt a heavy weight on his mind. He realized he must have been drugged. Theron hung from metal shackles on a stone wall inside a dark temple. The dark side was very strong where ever he was. Theron heard the chamber door open and someone walk in.

He slowly opened his eyes but saw in blurred vision for a few moments before it cleared up. He then saw the man standing in front of him was the sith pureblood he saw on Zoist. Whoever this sith was , the dark side emanated in him like no sith he had ever met before. The sith came up right in front of Theron and flashed a nasty looking grin.

"Theron I'm so glad your finnaly awake" he said. "How do you know my name?" Theron asked. "I know many things about you Theron. You were orphaned to the green Jedi when you were a baby. At 17 you joined the main Jedi order and at 18 you fell in love with Sara Salazar" The sith said.

"I also know some things you don't. Such as your parents. You are the son of Satele Shan and Jace Malcolm" "What! How can that be true Satele Shan she, she never would have just orphaned me off" Theron said. "Did you think sharing a last name with her was a coincidence you are her son and she did abandon you.

She didn't even tell your father that you exist" The sith said. "Who are you?" Theron said. "I am Darth Traicor the last Dreadmaster Loyal to the true emperor" He said. "You're a dreadmaster!" Theron said. "That's correct my boy, and I have big plans to bring the emperor back" Traicor said.

"That's impossible the emperor is dead" Theron said. "Physically he is dead but his spirit remains in this dark temple in which he ended. I can hear his words and commands. I shall resurrect him and because you're here I finally can" Traicor said. "What are you talking about?" Theron said.

"What are you talking about" Theron said. "You are the descendant of Revan. Revan and the emperor were connected for 300 years. You also share a connection with the emperor. You genes and my pureblood genes are all I need with the help of the Kaminoen scientists I kidnapped to build the emperor a new body. Once it is complete I will enact a ritual that will bind him to this body and he shall live again" Darth Traicor said.

"No , I won't let you!" Theron said. Darth Traicor laughed, "Do you think I waited until you woke up so I could get your permission. I took your genes months ago, soon the emperor's new body will be complete. He and I shall return to the empire and he shall reclaim his throne.

The only reason you're still alive is so the emperor's first victim can be one of his sworn enemies family members" Traicor said. The sith pureblood turned and left the room. Theron felt fear and anguish rush through him.

The emperor is coming back and there was nothing he could do. He was alone "Please I don't want to be alone someone help me" Theron said. "Theron there is no emotion there is peace" A voice said. "Who is there?" Theron said. "You called for me Theron, I am your forefather I am Revan".


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: The face of the enemy

Eleven members of the Dark Council walked through the hallways of the citadel. Each Sith lord sat down in their seat. "So who called this meeting again" Darth Tormen said. "The emperor apparently the Dreadmasters found somthing disturbing when they seized the traitor Darth Lequis's estate" Darth Necrofear said. The twelfth member of the dark council entered the chamber.

It was none other than Darth Nox, as the Dreadmaster who oversaw the dark council he had more power and authority than any other dark councilmen. Darth Nox sat in his seat and spoke. "Members of the Dark council something very serious has happened.

Darth Malice and his forces discovered evidence of who the leader of these sith traitors is" Darth Nox said. "Who?" Darth Tyrar said. "Darth Malgus" Darth Nox said. "What?!" The other 11 said. "That can't be true Darth Malgus is dead he was killed at the foundry by the Hero of Tython" Darth Necrofear said.

"All we know is that the evidence found points to Darth Malgus" Nox said. "What evidence could point to a dead sith lord?" Darth Sreath said. "We found holo communications of Darth Malgus's last apprentice Darth Karrid speaking with Darth Lequis. She said that her master was nearly ready for his return" Darth Nox said. "This is disturbing could she have discovered a way to resurrect Darth Malgus?" Darth Tormen said. "That isn't so hard to beleive, there is no telling what the full capabilities of the dark side are" Darth Necrofear said.

"We have also discovered the location of Malgus's base of operations. He has ordered all of his remaining forces including his alien allies that survived the battle of the foundry to his base" Darth Nox said. Darth Nox then stood up and walked into the center of the room. His voice began to sound more dark and menicing than normal.

"This is the will of the emperor. We the Dark Council we prepare the empire for war if necessary and ensure no more forces have the opportunity to join Malgus. The emperor's wrath and the imperial guard will deal with Malgus" Darth Nox said. "Indeed it is our duty to the empire, we shall do as Emperor Ikoral commands" Darth Vowrawn said.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: History

In Darth Malice's estate Lord Druak was in his quarters preparing himself for the assault on Darth Malgus's base. Most of the empire beleived that Darth Malgus died during the battle of Correlia. But this was the doing of the dark council who didn't want the general public to know what had happened. As an Elite sith Lord Druak was informed exactly what happened.

Not long after the republic liberated the planet Balmorra Darth Malgus and the expeditionary forces discovered the ancient Rakatan droid factory known as the Foundry. Darth Malgus saw the possibilities of building his own sith empire with the foundry.

He had gathered all of his allies, both imperial and alien. While he did this the republic led a strike team to the last emperor's secret prison in the maelstrom nebula and freed his ancient prisoner the Jedi known as Revan. Revan had seen what Malgus was up to through the emperor and when he was freed he told the republic.

The republic sent the same strike team who freed Revan to the foundry. They didn't go alone though a group of republic special forces called Storm squadron backed them up. A group of elite Jedi knights also accompanied them while the republic fleet outside the foundry was lead by the Jedi master Oteg.

The leading Malgus's fleet was the imperial traitor Grand moff Kilran who fled from Maelstrom prison after being wounded by the leader of Havoc squad. After the leader of Havoc squad convinced the Ameroids to join the republic. The ameroids then turned the Foundry's defenses on Kilran's fleet and Master Oteg gained the edge allowing him to destroy Malgus's fleet and Kilran with it.

The Hero of Tython and barsen'thor fought their way through Malgus's alien sith until they reached Darth Servian Malgus's right hand man. The barsen'thor dueled and defeated Serevin but he then revealed his true colors and rushed off.

The Hero of Tython defeated Malgus's new imperial guard before confronting the false emperor. Just before they dueled Serevin came in and revealed he was actually a dreadmaster who was undercover . But that wasn't all Serevin was also one of the emperor's voices. The emperor took control of Serevin and tried to destroy both his enemies but the voice was destroyed by Revan who had just arrived to help the Hero of Tython.

While Revan dueled the voice the Hero of Tython battled Malgus. From what he had heard Malgus fought valiantly but was defeated by the Hero of Tython. Apparently Malgus had somehow survived and had now returned. "Druak let's go Darth Malice is waiting" Laura said.

He walked out with her to the main planning room. Over a dozen guardsmen officers and elite sith lords were there. Standing beside Darth Malice was general Pierce. On the holo terminal was Lord Williams , Lord Trigon, and Grand Admiral Quinn.

"Alright everyone listen up" General Pierce said. "Now that we're all here this is what's going to happen. Grand Admiral Quinn has a small armada of ships to spearhead the naval assault. Once we've broken through the blockade a leigon of gaurdsmen and navy troopers will engage Malgus's forces. Our elite sith will systematically eliminate Malgus's sith forces. My Son and I will find Malgus and Darth Karrid then eliminate them both. But before the assault can begin our second task force lead by Lord Williams and Lord Trigon must destroy Malgus's outpost in the Striken Asteroid belt" Darth Malice said. "We'll get the job done" Lord Williams said. "We all know our missions lets move out" Darth Malice said.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5: A dark memory  
Jace Malcolm got off the communications console and walked back into the main chamber of the defender. "No response from the base on Dromund Kass, the sith cult had to have wiped them out" He said.

"So if this place is these cultists headquarters then the bulk of their forces will be there" Ace said. "He's right" Satele said. "It would be foolish to simply attack we'll need a plan" Fyrnek said. "Aeron do you remember where the sith emperor's dark temple is?" Satele said.

"Yes, i'll never forget that place" Aeron said. Aeron still had dark memories of his skirmish on Dromund Kass. He remembered it as if it were yesterday. A shuttle landed on the outskirts of the dark temple's quart-yard.

Inside was Aeron, Kira, T 7, Sgt Rusk, Doc , and Lord Scourge. Aeron got off the communications console. "I just got word from Revan and Master Salazar they just destroyed the emperor's voice at the citadel" Aeron said. "Alright that means the true emperor is vulnerable" Lord Scourge said. "Wait how do we know that the one at the dark temple will even be the real emperor?" Doc said. "He's got a point" Kira said.

"The true emperor always has members of the Dread Guard with him the voice does not. Also the true emperor is guarded by Darth Zorr a dreadmaster and the leader of the Dread guard" Lord Scourge said. "One last thing, the true emperor's skin is pitch black, no other sith has this quality" Lord Scourge said.

"Alright before we go in know this. The emperor is a being beyond any comprehension. Any mortal being other than you that confronts him will be instantly paralyzed by his shear dark aura. You can survive this but when you do you will face a being more powerful than every member of the dark council us dreadmasters are insignificant compared to him" Lord Scourge said.

"You must face him alone if any of us try and fight him we will be paralyzed instantly" Lord Scourge said. "T 7 is a droid, droids not affected by dark aura!" T 7 said. "T 7's right he won't be affected by the emperor he can fight with me" Aeron said.

"Very well it's better than nothing" Lord Scourge said. "As for the rest of us, we must keep as much of the imperial guard focused on us nothing matters except that he faces the emperor understood!" Lord Scourge said. "Alright this is it, eveyone in the galaxy is depending on us, the force is with us and we will stop the sith emperor" Aeron said.

Back in the present, "I have a plan, I still know where the emperor's old space station is, we can land there then take a shuttle to the surface" Aeron said.

"Good idea" Major Drynelk said. Satele and Jace went back to the cockpit and set corse for Dromund Kass. "Going back to Dromund Kass must bring back dark memories" Fyrnek said to Aeron. "Yes it does, I still feel the emperor's dark aura even today. It's why I almost never leave Amazonia, the planets light side aura is stronger there then even Tython it helps me stay at peace" Aeron said.

Inside the dark temple Theron still high from metal shackles as a pair of human sith cultist injected him with more drugs. After they left Theron began to black out again. The sedatives began to set in but Theron suddenly felt the drugs effect wear off.

"Theron can you still hear me?" Revan said. "I can now thank you Revan" Theron said. "Theron remember what i've been teaching you, true peace comes not just from the teachings of the Jedi. The power of the force in balance is what has allowed me to master true peace" Revan said.

"Revan I'm told even as a Jedi you still call upon the power of the dark side" Theron said. "This is true, but I have learned even of itself the Darkside isn't always even. It is more of how it is used. The sith draw upon the dark side using anger and hate as their passion. While it is true passion is what fuels the dark side the dark side isn't inherently evil. I have learned that even Jedi can call upon the dark side so long as they keep their connection to the light to keep the dark side and the light in balance" Revan said.

"I will try" Theron said. Theron used emotion, he thought of his beloved wife Sera. He saw her at their home. She was holding their child, their unborn child. "Sera" Theron said his eyes begin to tear up. "I never should have gone to Zoist, I never should have left her" Theron said.

"I know your pain Theron. Three hundred years ago I had to leave the one I loved and my unborn child Vaner. I never got to see my family, I won't let the same thing happen to you Theron" Revan said.


	6. Chapter 6

ch 6: The dark fortress

The defender class corvette flew into orbit above Dromund Kass. "Alright Aeron guide us to the emperor's fortress" Satele said. Aeron took the helm and flew the ship toward an seemingly empty area of space. "The fortress was cloaked with a powerful stealth module lucky for us I still have the the codes from master Braga that allowed us to find it" Aeron said as he punched them in.

"There I got it" Aeron said. He Flew the ship toward the fortress and landed in the nearest hanger. The six gathered in the main holoterminal room. "Alright we're inside the fortress. Is it possible sith cultists are aboard this station?" Jace said. "I doubt it, only the imperial guard , the dreadmasters and the dark hand knew about this station" Aeron said.

"I can still sense the darkside is very strong here" Fyrnek said. "Keep in mind this was the emperor's home for hundreds of years" Satele said. "Alright let's get inside and see what we can find out about dromund kass" Satele said. Aeron was the first one out. He still remembered when he and master Braga failed to capture the emperor here. "The throne room is this way" Aeron said. They followed Aeron through the numerous hallways of the station.

"We've reached the inner sanctum the station" Aeron said. "The throne room and main computer room can't be far" Drynelk said. Aeron using his force sight saw something behind an unopened door in front of them. "Hostiles!" He shouted.

The door opened and a dozen of the cult gaurds came rushing in firing blaster rifles. Satele , Aeron, and Fyrnek whipped out their lightsabers and deflected every incomming blast. Jace quickly powered up his assault cannon and fired 2 explosive rounds killing 7 of the guards. Satele quickly unleashed a powerful burst of raw force energy that impacted the 3 remaining guards and killed them.

"Looks like someones home" Ace said. "Looks like we'll have to fight our way to the data" Aeron said. The group hurried deeper into the sanctum and fought through a few squads of guards. When they reached the western wing over a dozen guards were waiting for them. Major Drynelk and Ace took position and fired back.

Fyrnek used force stealth to try and ambush the guards when he saw them. A pair of sith cultists preparing to ambush the team. Fyrnek force pulled the nearest cultist to him. Before the cultist could even bring up his saber Master Fyrnek lashed out with a powerful force kick knocking the human to the ground before slashing him with his double ended saber.

The second one drew his lightsaber and force charged at Fyrnek . The jedi master telekineticly hurled a chunk of metal at the second cultist before using mind crush on him. Jace and Major Drynelk continued firing across a large opening at the cultist guards on the other side. A cultist inquisitor came up among the guards and unleashed a burst of force lightning.

Satele quickly intercepted the lightning with a force shield around her allies. Major Drynelk threw a pair of explosive charged near the inquisitor before gunning down the 3 guards near the cultist. Jace fired 2 explosive round detonating the charges and killing the inquisitor as well as the last few guards.

Satele and the others got to the other side. Ace and Aeron hurried up the hallway that lead to the throne room. Ace took cover behind his overshield and opened fire on the cultist guards coming at them. Aeron threw his lightsaber through the air slicing several of the guards.

He then force leapt over to another and quickly cut through him and his team. A trio of human sith cultists came rushing from the throne room each brandishing a red lightsaber. Aeron blocked the first saber and then forced it aside before forcing his own saber into the cultist. The second cultist lunged high at Aeron but was caught by Aeron's force stasis.

As Aeron finished off the second cultist the last one unleashed a burst of blue force lightning at Aeron. Aeron used the force to allow the lightning to flow right through him then back out at the sith cultist ending his life. Inside the main throne room Major Drynelk and Fyrnek cleared out the last of the sith and guard cultists in the main throne room.

The 6 formed up before the throne, Aeron looked up at the empty throne. "Dark memories, this is the place where I first saw the emperor face to face. This is where he brought us to his knees" Aeron said. "Let's see if there's anything in this station that can help us?" Jace said. Everyone but Aeron and Satele walked off. "Somthing troubles you Aeron" Satele said.

"Only a dreadmaster would know where this station is. That means the leader of this cult is a dreadmaster" Aeron said. "But who most of the dreadmasters are either dead or Jedi now" Satele said. "According to Sajar, Scourge, and Artho, there were 3 dreadmasters we never found. One was the emperor's new wrath but I doubt he's behind this" Aeron said. "There was Darth Ikoral the founder of the elite sith" Satele said. "We haven't encountered one sith pureblood do you really think he's behind this?" Aeron said. "That only leaves one" Satele said. "Darth Traicor" Aeron said.


	7. Chapter 7

ch 7: Battle of Striken

At the Striken asteroid field an imperial squadron consisting of 3 harrower class dreadnoughts and 5 terminus-class destroyers were moving toward a large asteroid base. On board the flagship was imperial rear admiral Teldo. Teldo was a 42 years old and was a chiss. She had seved as the captain of a harrower during the last war but her actions during the salucami fleet battle earned her a promotion. She had shoulderlength hair and wore a gray imperial officer uniform.

Admiral Teldo walked over to the communications console and contacted a pair of sith lords. A hologram of Lord Williams and Lord Trigon appeared. "My lords we're nearly in position no sign of enemy ships" She said. "Keep searching admiral the last thing we need is to be flanked by their ships" Lord Trigon said. "Yes my lord" She said. She walked back to the front of the bridge. "Keep scanning for hostile ships" She said.

"My Lord I think we found them" an ensign said. The enemy ships were camouflaged by the asteroids. Only one of these ships was imperial. A single harrower class dreadnought , the rest were all alien wars ships. "Enemy sighted engage immediately" Admiral Teldo said.

Admiral Teldo's ship began firing at the fleet as the alien ships began moving into position. Unknown to Malgus's ships several stealth boarding ships had been launched from Admiral Teldo's ship and were at the asteroid base. Lord Trigon's boarding ship latched onto the side of the station and then blew the side of the airlock open. With Lord Trigon was a team of imperial navy troopers. Lord Trigon ignited his red saber and cut down 4 rebel soldiers directly in front of him.

The navy troopers took up position behind lord Trigon and gunned down the last of the rebels in the hallway. "This is lord Trigon i'm inside" He said over the comlink. "This is Lord Williams I'm also inside" Jeasa said. Lord Trigon and his men moved futhure down the hallway and encountered a few more groups of rebel soldiers. When they reached a lifted they stepped inside and went up a few levels. "My Lord Sgt Yelt's squad should be just up ahead we should try and link up with them" Gunnery Sgt Namtrah said.

The elevator door opened and Lord Trigon walked out into the hallway. "Sgt Yelt we're near your position come in" He said. There was no response. "Sgt Yelt report where are you!" Lord Trigon shouted. The team came to a corner and saw 5 dead imperial navy troopers, sgt Yelt's team. Lord Trigon saw at the other end of the hallway 5 twi'leks. Each of the twi'leks were wearing green armor with a gray blade shaped symbol on the center of the chest piece.

The twi'lek in the center was armed with a pair of large blaster pistols while the others were armed with blaster rifles. The twi'leks began firing killing two of Lord Trigon's men. Sgt Namtrah and the others got into cover. "Who are these scumbags" he said. Lord Trigon deflected the blasts then force charged over to the nearest twi'lek and cut him in half.

He turned to the second one and blasted him into the wall with a burst of force energy , then did a quick lightsaber throw decapitating the alien. The lead twi'lek lurched back unleashing a barrage of pistol fire on Lord Trigon. While the sith lord deflected the blows Sgt Namtrah and his men came back out and gunned down two of the remaining twi'leks. Lord Trigon quickly gripped the last twi'lek with force choke making him drop his pistols before his neck snapped.

"Those weren't your average rebels" Sgt Namtrah said. "No and they certainly we're traitors" One of the other navy troopers said. "It's obvious isn't it. Malgus's empire was comprised of not just traitors but aliens" Lord Trigon said. "This is Lord Trigon be on the lookout for aliens I just encountered some" Lord Trigon said over the comlink. Lord Trigon and his men continued down the hallway and were nearly at the control room.

Outside the control room Lord Trigon saw a pair of imperial navy troopers pinned down by a group of twi'leks in the same green armor. Lord Trigon force charged over to the nearest twi'lek and slashed his arms off before cutting him in half. Sgt Namtrah blasted the second twi'lek in the side. The other 3 twi'leks each moved to the side and turned their firing on Lord Trigon. Trigon deflected the blasts then moved himself closer to the next twi'lek then slashed him quickly.

Lord Trigon quickly turned to the next one and cut him in two. The imperial navy troopers gunned down the last twi'lek quickly. Lord Trigon and his men walked into the command center. The command center was empty not a single person. "I sense a trap" Lord Trigon said. On an opper walkway 4 twi'leks in the green armor revealed themselves and began firing down at the imperials with blaster pistols. Over a dozen rebel soldiers came out from behind the computers and joined the fight.

Lord Trigon saw 3 of his men get shot down as he hurled his lightsaber killing one of the twi'leks and 2 of the rebels. Sgt Namtrah and the last of his men took cover behind 2 terminals, then returned fire dropping several of the rebels. Lord Trigon knew the rebels were easy prey for his men , but the twi'leks were clearly the more dangerous enemy. He force charged up to the closest one and hacked him in half.

The other two twi'leks turned their fire on Lord Trigon as he deflected their fire. Lord Trigon couldn't move if he did their combined fire would get him. Sgt Namtrah saw this he fired at one of the twi'leks. The alien moved to evade the blasts but by doing so gave Lord Trigon the opportunity he was looking for. The sith lord lashed out with the force sending the twi'lek across the room and crashing into the ground below.

The last twi'lek tried to retreat but was cut down by Trigon's lightsaber throw. By the time he got down Sgt Namtrah and his men had killed the rest of the rebels. "This is Lord Trigon, the control room is secure but we need to clear out the rest of the twi'leks" He said over the comlink. In the main power generator several imperial navy troopers were ina fierce firefight with a team of the twi'leks.

With them was Lord Williams. Jeasa slashed two of the twi'leks with her double ended saber then blasted a third with force lightning. If Jeasa and her men could take control of the power core then they could effectivly cripple the station. She started to make her wait to the power core's control consol when the two soldiers in front of her were both blasted with force lightning. Jeasa saw a tall male twi'lek wearing sith sorcerer's robes and brandishing an orange lightsaber walking toward her.

"Foolish girl, we are the Takoir , a tribe of warriors outcast-ed by the republic and hated by the empire. Our new leader sees our skills and has united us" The twi'lek said. "Foolish alien, your death is now!" Jeasa said.

She force charged at the twi'lek sorcerer and the two exchanged a few lightsaber strikes. The twi'lek sorcerer lurched back and blasted Jeasa with a burst of force lightning. Sharp pain fell all over Jeasa as the lightning corsed through her. Gathering her Strength Jeasa unleashed a deathfield that drained the twi'lek's strength and replenished her own.

She force leapt over the twi'lek and delivered a powerful kick knocking him back. Jeasa then unleashed a burst of her own force lightning killing the twi'lek sorcerer. It was only a matter of minutes after she took the power core that the entire station was secured. Lord Trigon contacted Admiral Teldo who then contacted Admiral Quinn. "Very good, now the attack may begin" Grand admiral Quinn said.


	8. Chapter 8

ch 8: the forge

Grand Admiral Quinn had amassed a small armada of imperial ships. He had 50 harrower class dreadnoughts 60 Terminus-class destroyers and hundreds of interceptor fighters. On-board the bridge of Quinn's flagship the Wrath of the sith Darth Malice and Lord Druak were waiting with Quinn.

"My lord we just received confirmation, the enemy outpost has been destroyed" Quinn said. "Very good let's begin the assault" Darth Malice said. The imperial armada entered hyperspace. "What do we know about Malgus's base?" Lord Druak said. "He apparently found an ancient rakatan structure known as the forge" Admiral Quinn said. "The star forge? I though that Revan destroyed the star forge" Lord Druak said.

"Not the star forge , the forge. The forge is a structure similair to the star forge but instead of building ship and war droids it is capable of creating raw material like metals from a star" Quinn said. "Such a place would be a good asset to the empire" Lord Druak said.

"Indeed it would allow the empire to even future expand our boarders" Darth Malice said. After a few hours the imperial armada exited hyperspace. Lord Druak and the others saw the forge. The star forge resembled the star forge from the holo records, except that it wasn't quite as large. The factory was still placed over a large star and was surrounded by a massive fleet of alien and imperial ships.

"There it is" Darth Malice said. "All ships prepare for assault" Grand admiral Quinn said. Lord Druak was inside a boarding ship with Laura, her guardsmen , and 30 imperial navy troopers. "All boarding vessels prepare for launch" Captain Delk said over the comlink. The boarding ships launched and flew toward the forge. Druak could see the spacebattle through the ships viewscreen.

Admiral Quinn had assigned dozens of interceptor fighters to protect the boarding vessels. Druak saw several of their escort fighters get blown to pieces by alien fighters. Some of the interceptors broke off to engage the alien fighters as another squadron flew in to replace them.

Inside the _Wrath of the sith_ Grand admiral Quinn saw one of the alien cruisers was moving in the path of the boarding vessels. "Harrower _Basilisk_ intercept that cruiser now!" Quinn shouted over the comlink. Inside his vessel Druak saw an alien cruiser approaching the squadron of boarding vessels. As the alien ship got closer the _Basilisk_ launched several fighters to clear up any alien fighters or bombers then fired it's turbolasers at the broadside of the alien ship.

Several of the navy troopers cheered as they saw the Basilisk tear the alien ship apart clearing the way for them. The boarding vessels eventually got past the alien fleet and were now closing in on the forge. The massive space stations weapons began firing now and were tearing apart the figher escort. The boarding vessels had deflector shields that protected them from the lighter turrets.

"We're getting massacred our here we need to break off" The squadron leader said. He and his fighters turned around and headed back to the fleet battle. Druak's boarding ship was the first to latch onto the forge. Druak stepped up in front of his men just behind the main door and ignited his lightsaber.

The front of the boarding ship used plasma drills to dig into the side of the forge until the main door was inside the station. Druak saw the shields on the door deactivate and the door open. As soon as the door was open enough Lord Druak flew inside and cut down a pair of rebel soldiers who had taken position in front of the boarding ship.

Druak quickly moved to another 3 rebels and cut them down quickly before blasting the last 2 into the wall with a burst of force energy. A pair of imperial guardsmen from Laura's team and 4 navy troopers came out of the boarding ship and gunned down several rebel soldiers approaching them from down the hallway. The inside of the forge was blackish brown with floors that were made of yellow lights. After the rest of the men in the boarding ship got out Laura walked up to Druak.

"Now that we're inside we need to wait for Darth Malice's orders" She said. Druak nodded then told the navy troopers to take up defensive positions. Three of the navy troopers went back into the boarding ship and brought out some portable over-shields to use as cover. "Sir listen" One of the navy troopers said. Druak heard footsteps coming from both ends of the hallway. Rebel soldiers were coming from one end while on the other end 5 twi'leks all in green armor with a gray symbol on the chest-piece.

The Navy troopers went into cover and exchanged fire with the rebel soldiers while the imperial guardsmen with rifles fired at the twi'leks killing two of them. Lord Druak force charged over to the nearest twi'lek and easily hacked him apart. He turned to the other two and unleashed a force scream on the second one before he could even raise his weapon.

The last twi'lek fired his blaster pistols at Druak but the sith lord deflected every blast then whipped both of the weapons out of the alien's hands with the force. Lord Druak grabbed the twi'lek by the throat and crushed it without using the force. On the side of the hallway the imperial navy troopers with their superior training were making quick work of the rebel soldiers as the last one was shot down. "Hallway secured my lord" The Lieutenant said.

"My lord we're picking up a message from General Pierce" One of the guardsmen said. "This is Major General Pierce of the imperial guard all forces move in and secure the forge leave no survivors" "Excellent" Lord Druak said. "Lord Druak" Druak heard on his own communicator. "Darth Malice says to meet up with him inside the metal coolant room on the 12th floor" Pierce said. "Copy that" Lord Druak said. "Alright let's move we've got allot of work to do" Druak said.

As the group reached the end of the hallway they entered a massive corridor where the floor was just a walkway over what looked like a chasm below. There were several other interconnecting walkways ahead of them. "I hope no one's afraid of heights" One of the navy troopers said.

Druak suddenly felt through the force hostiles taking position against them. He looked at a walkway above them with rebel soldiers and this time rodian marksmen taking aim at them. "Move!" Lord Druak said. His men tried to disperse but in their current location they were sitting ducks. Four of the navy troopers were gunned down and Lord Druak saw that one in a panic tried to run but tripped and knocked another navy trooper and himself off the edge.

Lord Druak quickly caught them both with the force then hurled his own men like rockets at two of the rodian snipers knocking the aliens over the edge while his men landed on the walkway. When the navy troopers were spread out enough they began firing back , killing several of the rebels and aliens. Lord Druak force charged up to the walkway and as he impacted a burst of red force lightning shot directly around him killing two of the rodians.

Lord Druak turned to the rest of his enemies and either cut them down or crushed them with the force grip. After the last of them were dead he walked by the two navy troopers he hurled with the force. As they got up one said "Thanks my lord ... I think" . "Come on we can't waste time in one area too long our forces are spread thin Malgus could have thousands of soldiers in here" Druak said.

After the rest of the group reached the walkway he was on they continued on into the next area where they saw a group of imperial guardsmen and navy troopers in a fierce melee with Malgus's forces. "Lieutenant take your men and back up the soldiers down there Laura your team and I will deal with the aliens" Lord Druak said. The Lieutenant and his navy troopers rushed down to the imperial forces and took up position with them.

The Lieutenant came up to an imperial guardsmen with a sniper rifle who was with a few navy troopers. "Who are you" The guardsmen said as he shot a twi'lek pistoleer on a walkway above them. "I'm Lieutenant Trasko , my men and I are with Lord Druak" Trasko said. "Well don't just sit there help us" The guardsmen said as he shot another twi'lek.

Lord Druak force charged to the walkway with the most aliens on it. The one he picked had 5 twi'leks, 4 rodians and surprisingly 3 mon calamari. During the last war Lord Druak had fought in a few battles as a young elite sith. The mon calamari were one of the republic's most loyal races , Druak had killed perhaps hundreds of them during the late war.

These mon calamari looked different, their skin was almost black and their eyes reddish. The mon calamari were armed with viroblades and blaster pistols on their belts. Druak cut down two of the twi'leks before the others even knew he was there. When the rest of the aliens turned to confront him it ended in a bloodbath. Druak tore through the aliens like tissue savoring their deaths especially the mon calamari.

Below him Laura and her team were making quick work of the rebels and aliens on her walkway as she and two of her guardsmen tore them apart with their electrostaffs equip with new plasma ends. Behind them two of her guardsmen with rifles easily gunned down any remaining aliens or rebels. Once the area was secure Lord Druak lept down to Laura's walkway.

He looked around at the dead rebels and aliens for a moment then contacted Lieutenant Trasko. "Trasko new plan, you and your men are to move through the forge and give support to our forces. I will take the captain Laura's team and link up with darth Malice" Druak said. "Yes my Lord" Trasko said. "Alright lets link up with the wrath" Laura said. She and her guardsmen followed Druak into an elevator in front of them.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9: Dromund Kass defenses

After gathering what data they could from the emperor's space station Satele Shan and the others were inside the defender and were inside Domund Kass's atmosphere. "This is supreme commander Malcolm to any surviving republic forces on dromund kass, any survivors" Jace said over the comlink.

"Dam nothing" Jace said. Satele and Aeron were both piloting the ship. "Major is the defense data we collected on the space station ready?" Aeron asked. "Ready to transmit the data" Major Drynelk said. The defender flew over the dense jungles as lightning struck the ground every now and again.

"The dark side is strong here" Fyrnek said. "I know it's just as strong as it was the last time I was here" Aeron said. "auto turrets at positions 35-56!" Major Drynelk shouted. Satele made a sharp turn as 3 hidden auto guns on the ground fired and almost hit them. Aeron saw where the turrets where and fired 2 guided missiles that destroyed the guns. "Nice call Major" Satele said.

"More at position 56-21" Dyrnelk said. Satele moved the ship again as another 3 autoguns came online and fired at them. Aeron quickly fired another 2 missiles and destroyed the guns. "Hidden droid star fighter hangers at position 65-32" Drynelk said. Aeron fired at those coordinates with the cannons and destroyed one of the hangers. The second hanger let out a squadron of droid star fighters that flew straight at them.

Aeron shot down 3 of the fighters as the other 4 flew around and fired at the defender's side. The shots were deflected off the defenders shields and the droid fighters turned around to hit the defender from behind. "Quick get on the back guns" Satele said.

Ace ran back to the ships rear gun turret and got inside. He got one of the droid fighters in his sight and destroyed it. He quickly turned to the second one's path and fired in front of it destroying the second droid fighter. The last two fighters both came at the defender from different directions. Ace fired at the one coming from the port side hitting its wing.

The droid fighter couldn't fly properly and flew over the defender and crashed into the other droid fighter. "We're clear" Ace said. "Alright let's land" Satele said. She flew the ship into the spaceport and landed in the nearest hanger. "Alright we're planet side, where are we heading now?" Ace said. "The Dark temple, my instincts tell me that is where Darth Traicor and Theron are" Aeron said.

"The emperor had auto defenses around the temple Revan and his strike team cut the power to Kass city during the attack which took care of the defenses, but Tracior probably has them back online by now" Aeron said. "So we'll take down the power" Jace said. "Major Drynelk , Ace , and I will go to Kass city and take out the power generators" Jace said.

"Alright we'll head to the dark temple and see what we can do about the outer defenses" Aeron said. Jace , Major Drynelk , and Ace found an old speeder and took it to kass city. After a few minutes they reached the city entrance. There were several old gun positions and turrets that weren't being manned. They set the speeder down on a pad and the three entered the city. "Kass city, I always thought some day we'd take it and end the empire, now she's nothing but a ghost town" Jace said.

"According to the map from the space station is right the main power generators for the city are located directly under the heart of the city" Major Drynelk said. The three continued down the streets and past several buildings. "Something's not right here" Ace said.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked. " I mean we've gotten this far into the city and haven't seen a single cultist" Ace started when a well placed blaster bolt hit the ground directly in front of him. "Sniper!" Jace shouted. The three hurried into the nearest building and hit where ther sniper couldn't get them. "Why did I have to open my mouth" Ace said. "That sniper won't be alone he'll call for help" Drynelk said.

"Alright here's the plan , Drynelk and I will try and draw the sniper's attention. Once we do Ace you quietly get in that building and take him out" Jace said. Ace nodded and waited by the back doorway. Jace went to a broken window and aimed the end of his assault cannon out at the building the sniper was in. Jace then lit the building up with the sniper in it. Major Drynelk went out by another doorway and tossed two things down the street.

One was a motion tracker the other was an explosive plastique. Inside the other building Ace was slowly moving through the hallways. He knew the sniper probably had motion trackers in the hallways. Ace made it up to the second floor and found the room with the sniper in it. Ace pulled out his pistols and shot the sniper twice in the back of the head. "Jace the sniper is dead" Ace said over the comlink.

Major Drynelk suddenly saw a massive reading on his motion tracker. "We got company" Drynelk said. He and Jace ran out into the street and saw at least ten cultist guards running at them weapons blazing. Both soldiers powered up their armor's over-shields and Major Drynelk detonated his plastique killing six of the guards and hurling the others to the ground. Ace unleashed a barrage of pistol fire killing the remaining 4.

Jace and Dyrnelk saw more coming down the street at them. The two stood their ground and gunned down the cultist guards as they came up while Ace fired down at the guards from above. After a few minutes Jace and Drynelk realized there had to be hundreds if not thousands of guards coming at them.

"Fall back!" Jace shouted. The two soldiers turned and entered a dead sprint down the street with Ace running out of the building then beside them. "We shouldn't have come here alone this is suicide" Ace said. "We're not alone" Jace said. "What?" Ace said. The three reached the end of the street and saw it was a dead end. "Dead end, emphasis on dead" Ace said. The three turned and saw the mob of cultist guards approaching them.

"This is it" Dyrnelk said. All three raised their weapons as the cultist soldiers came at them. Just before the 3 could fire 5 massive explosive plasma rounds hit the mob of cultist soldiers. "What the hell?" Ace said. "Look!" Major Drynelk said pointing up. Above them were gunships with the republic army symbol on them. "It's the republic army!" Ace said.

"Remember that call I made when we left Zoist , I thought It might be a good idea to come here with back up" Jace said. "Now that's more like it" Major Drynelk said. The republic gunships continued firing at the cultist soldiers as several transports landed around them deploying hundreds of republic army troopers in heavy white plated armor with orange stripes. Most of the soldiers had blaster carbines while others carried assault cannons.

The republic shock troopers took positions and joined the fight. At least twenty rallied beside Jace, Drynelk , and Ace. 4 of the soldiers armor was that of special forces like Major Drynelk's. One of them was a cathar with a captain symbol on his armor. Another was a human womam with a 2nd Lieutenant symbol on hers. The 3rd was a tall weequay with a gunnery sgt symbol on his. The last was a gand soldier with a master Sgt symbol on his armor.

"Guys you made it" Drynelk said. "I thought it would be best if all of Havoc squad was here" Jace said. After another minute or two the cultist soldiers began retreating deeper into the city. "This is supreme commander Malcolm to General Orsigh" Jace said. "General Orsigh here , Sir our forces are spreading throughout the city and into the old base. These cultist forces aren't very organized" General Orsigh said.

"Alright listen up men while the main force takes the city we're heading to the main power grid and taking it out" Jace said. "Havoc squad is ready for duty" Major Dyrnelk said. "Yeah let's kick some imp" Captain Jorgan said. The group moved down the streets of Kass city and eliminated any cultists in their way. "Kass City, i've never seen it like this" Elara said. "What do you mean?" Tanno said. "When I lived here there were soldiers and sith around every corner" Elara said.

The group finally made it to the power grid entrance. Thirty republic soldiers were already gathered around the entrance. "Sir we secured the entrance" One of the officers said. "Alright inside but be careful we don't know what's in there" Jace said. As soon as the group walked in a trio of sentry battle droids began firing at them. The droids were torn apart by Havoc squad as they moved in.

Jace and the others fought through several groups of sentry droids until they reached the central corridor of the power grid. "Let's divide and conquer" Jace said. Ace and 8 republic shock troopers ran down one of the hallways trying to reach the coolant intake systems. When they reached the room there were a dozen cultist guards and a sith cultist inside. Ace concentrated his fire on the sith cultist while his men gunned down the imperial cultists.

The sith cultist force charged at Ace and slashed at him with his saber. Ace lurched back narrowly avoiding the human's lightsaber. What the cultist didn't realize was that Ace had placed a thermal detonator on him. When Ace and his men were far enough from the sith he detonated the grenade. "Clear, alright let's take out the coolant intake systems" Ace said. Inside the main power distribution system Havoc squad was making quick work of the cultist guards.

As Drynelk gunned two down he saw a sith cultist come at him and unleash force lightning. A sharp pain engulfed Drynelk , but he activated his wrist mechanisms that absorbed the force lightning. This allowed him to raise his rifle and gun down the sith cultist. "Alright Tanno get those charged ready" Drynelk said. In the main power generator control room Jace and his men were battling 20 cultist guards in the room. As Jace shot down 4 cultist guards he saw a sith cultist approach his men.

Jace fired an explosive round at the sith culstist forcing him back. Jace bashed the human's arm making him drop his lightsaber before he unleashed a furry of blasts on him. Jace saw the room was clear "Alright time to take out the power" Jace said. After a half and hour all of the republic forces were out of the power grid. "I'd cover your ears" Tanno Vik said. Jace pressed the detonator and following a massive explosion the power across Kass city went down. "Alright Satele we did what we needed to do. Now save our son" Jace said to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10: Temple approach (please review)

Satele, Fyrnek , and Aeron were in an abandoned imperial camp a click away from the dark temple. With them were several squads of republic soldiers. "It will be good to have backup with us when we assault the temple" Fyrnek said.

Satele was contacted by Jace. "Satele, the power grid is down, Major Drynelk and I will meet you at the temple while Ace helps my men take the rest of Kass city and the base" Jace said. Satele walked over to Lieutenant colonel Farmsen.

Farmsen was a twilek and a veteran from the second great Galactic war. Farmsen was promoted from major to lieutenant colonel during the liberation of Balmorra. During a skirmish there, he managed to get 4000 stranded soldiers that were surrounded by 10000 imperial soldiers out of their position and into a counter attack that forced the imperials into a retreat after loosing 6000 of their own men.  
"Colonel prepare your men , the dark temple's autoturret defense grid is offline" Satele said. "Master Satele my recon team located several manned heavy guns around the entrance of the temple it could be dangerous" Farmsen said.

"Let don't worry about that" Fyrnek said. "Master Jedi asking me to not worry about artillery is a hard thing" Farmsen said. " I can protect you" Fyrnek said. Farmsen sighed then rallied his soldiers. "Prepare to charge!" He shouted.

Aeron , Satele , and Fyrnek ignited their lightsabers and lead the charge. After minute of charging an artillery blast flew at them. Fyrnek stopped and used a massive burst of force energy to divert the path of the artillery away from them.

Fyrnek did this with 4 other artillery blasts keeping them away from their troops. After they ascended from the swampy area by the camp they were at the entrance to the temple courtyard and the temple came into view.

The Dark temple was a few stories high with stone horns placed on top of it. "I can sense a swirling maelstrom of darkside aura around that temple" Fyrnek said. "It was the true emperor's home for over a thousand years" Aeron said.

As they moved into the courtyard they were too close for the artillery to hit them. Knowing this they stopped running and slowly moved forward. Colonel Farmsen was walking close to Satele with his blaster carbine raised.

"Something isn't right here, Kass city was crawling with cultist guards. We haven't encountered a single one yet" He said. A pair of republic soldiers moving ahead thought they saw movement and went to investigate.

When they got to where they thought they saw a person the first one was bashed over the head sending him to the ground. Before the second one could react he was hit in the chest with the electrostaff and shocked as well.

Aeron saw what happened with his force sight and realized what was going on. "It's the imperial guard!" He shouted. Moments later dozens of imperial guardsmen in their red armor and capes revealed themselves. Some on top of the scaffolding had blaster rifles or cannons, while those on the ground wielded electrostaffs.

"Imperial guardsmen!" Farmsen said terrified. The imperial guardsmen on the ground made quick work of any republic soldier near them. Some of the republic soldiers got back and gunned down some of the guardsmen with electrostaff.

Still the imperial guardsmen on the scaffolding gunned down any republic soldiers in their sights. Colonel Farmsen and his men quickly got into cover and returned fire dropping a few of the guardsmen. Satele had fought the imperial guard only once during the battle of Gele when her, Jace, and Master Salazar took on a dread master.

Fyrnek had faced the imperial guard once as well, on correlia when a few squads of the guard supported the children of the emperor. Aeron had faced the imperial guard numerous times. The first was on Balmorra when he faced his first dreadmaster Lord Traven. The second time was on Hoth when he took on another dreadmaster Darth Minax.

The third time was when he raided the emperor's space station with Master Tol. The fourth time was on Amazonia , the imperial guard was supporting Dreadmaster Darth Artho. The fifth time was on Voss with dreadmaster Lord Vincent.

The last time was on Dromund Kass when he raided the temple. Even though Aeron had faced the imperial guard numerous times he still knew they were extremely dangerous and should not be taken lightly.

Aeron saw several guardsmen in front of him each wielding an electrostaff. He force leapt over to them and deflected their electrostaffs with his lightsaber. The imperial guardsmen were good very good, but Aeron was far better. When one came at him again he used the man's own momentum to knock his electrostaff to the side and continue on to stab into the guardsmen's chest.

The other two guardsmen didn't seem phased by the death of their comrade. They both came at Aeron at once, one coming from the front the other behind Aeron. Aeron did a quick jump up delivering a powerful kick to the one in front of him while avoiding the electrostaff coming behind him.

The imperial guardsmen quickly recovered as if nothing happened then came at Aeron again. Aeron saw the second imperial guardsmen coming behind him through his force sight. He waited until the first one was close enough then jumped up and crashed down with force sweep.

The threw the two guardsmen off balance and allowed Aeron to force push one away then quickly freeze the second with force stasis. Before the second guardsmen could recover he was slashed across the chest by Aeron's lightsaber. The last guardsmen quickly ran at Aeron and unleashed a furry of strikes with his electrostaff.

The imperial guardsmen were more skilled than even the human sith cultists, but Aeron was still more skilled. He blocked each strike then came back and slashed through the guardsmen. Fyrnek was using force stealth to sneak up on 4 imperial guardsmen who were beating down republic soldiers with their electrostaffs.

When he was close enough he ignited his double ended saber and stabbed one. Before the other 3 could react he hurled them back with force wave , allowing the remaining republic soldiers to fall back.  
The three guardsmen then all came at Fyrnek. Fyrnek used mind stun on the first guardsmen halting him before swiftly striking across his chest with his saber. The other two didn't stop at the sight of their fellow soldier's dead and just kept attacking.

Fyrnek held back both guardsmen as best he could, but these were no ordinary soldiers. When one drew back for another strike he quickly hurled a piece of rock with the force into the guardsmen throwing him off balance.

Fyrnek jumped up and delivered a powerful forcekick hurling the guardsmen to the ground. Before Fyrnek could take advantage of the downed guardsmen the second guardsmen threw himself at Fyrnek with a furry of electrostaff strikes.

Fyrnek quickly blocked each of the strikes then caught the electrostaff with the offend of his saber. Quickly taking advantage of it he forced the electrostaff out of the guardsmen's hand then slashed across the guardsmen's face.

The last guardsmen had gotten up and ran at Fyrnek. Fyrnek telekineticly hurled a piece of metal at the guardsmen, but he kept coming. Fyrnek then hurled thousands of bits of rock and metal at the guardsmen telekineticly. The guardsman just kept charging at Fyrnek until the Jedi master unleashed mind crush which finally finished the guardsmen.

Satele saw several guardsmen on a scaffolding firing down on several wounded republic soldiers. She used force pull to hurl 2 of them to the ground killing them. Another 3 guardsmen with electrostaffs ran at Satele.

Satele saw them and called upon the power of the force unleashing a maelstrom of raw force turbulence on the first guardsmen sending him flying back into a rock , ending his life. The other two guardsmen didn't even slow down . The first one swiped at Satele's feet , but she jumped over the staff and slashed at the guardsmen's head.

The guardsmen quickly pulled the other end of his staff up blocking her lightsaber. The second guardsmen came at Satele's side , but she acrobatically flipped herself back. When he landed she force leapt over the second guardsmen and slashed him in the back.

The last guardsmen's staff met the front end of Satele's lightsaber. Satele used the force to push her saber closer and closer until it cut off the guardsmen's head. Colonel Farmsen and his men were still in cover. Two scaffolding with imperial guardsmen firing down at them lied in front of them.

Farmsen told one of his soldiers to give him his helmet. Farmsen tilted the helmet out and felt a blaster bolt hit the helmet. Farmsen quickly fired 2 shot's in that direction killing one of the imperial guardsmen.  
Suddenly the top of the second scaffolding exploded when a plasma shell hit it , killing all of the guardsmen on it. Above them a pair of republic gunships flew above them. On the first scaffolding one of the guardsmen took out a guided rocket launcher and fired, shooting down the first gunship.

The second gunship landed and let out Jace Malcolm with Havoc squad behind him. "Imperial guardsmen, perfect" Jace said remember how lethal these soldiers were the last time he faced them.  
Jace , Drynelk, Jorgan, and Elara powered up their weapons and returned fire on the imperial guardsmen on first platform. The combined fire of Havoc squad and Farmsen's men finneshed off the remaining guardsmen. Another team of guardsmen gathered below them. Jace and Havoc squad rushed to confront them.

Tanno Vik and Yunn both engaged a guardsmen with their viroblades and techstaffs while Jace gunned down one of two guardsmen rushing at him. The second guardsmen reached Jace and swung his electrostaff at him. Jace held up his cannon to block the blow then grabbed the imperial guardsmen by the arm and tried to throw him to the ground.

If this had been an ordinary imperial soldier it would have worked but the imperial guardsmen escaped the hold then came at Jace's side grabbing his arm by the nerve points. Jace felt his arm go numb , but he fought through the pain and forced the guardsmen off him. Jace delivered a powerful kick to the guardsmen's head knocking him to the ground before he stomped the man in the throat.

Elara and a guardsmen with a rifle exchanged fire , both using maneuvers to avoid the other's fire. The guardsmen didn't realize that Elara was purposely moving him toward a chemical grenade she planted on the ground.

Finnally the guardsmen stepped on it and his entire body went numb giving Elara the chance to shoot him down. Jorgan held off a guardsmen's electrostaff with his cannon. Jorgan took his helmet off,dropped his cannon ,and grabbed the electrostaff. The two struggled over it but Jorgan was a cather. His natural strength was greater than the guardsman.

He threw the electro staff to the ground and then grabbed the man's arms. The two were in another struggle. Jorgan using his superior strength moved his head closer and closer to the guardsmen's then bit his throat with his fangs. The guardsmen fell to the ground and Jorgan smiled "I always wanted to do that to an imp, and who better than an imperial guardsmen" He said.

Major Drynelk shot down a guardsmen sniper who was taking aim at Elara then saw a second guardsmen in front of him with an electrostaff. Drynelk blocked the staff with his gun and struggled to keep it back. Drynelk reached for his combat knife and then cut the guardsman's arm.

As the guardsmen lurched back he kicked Major Drynelk then tried to grab him. This backfired as Major Drynelk grabbed the guardsmen's arm and pushed it against it's joint so it cracked. Drynelk then grabbed thed the guardsmen by the head and smashed his knee into his throat.

Aeron blocked another electrostaff and quickly forced the weapon away before slashing through the guardsmen. Another guardsmen rushed at Aeron and exchanged a few strikes with the jedi champion before being cut down. Aeron had reached the entrance to the dark temple. He took a deep breath remembering the last time he went into the dark building .


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11: Alien allies (please review)

Inside the forge Darth Malice and general Pierce were with a large squad of imperial guardsmen. "Prepare to move out, we're going to link up with Lord Druak" Malice said. "You heard him let's move" Pierce said.

Darth Malice was in the front with his saber held out. The group walked through the coordinators until they reached a large corridor with a series of walkways over a massive chasm. On one of the upper walkways a squad of imperial traitors were in position and began firing at Darth Malice and his guardsmen.

Darth Malice quickly turned and deflected the blaster bolts sending several back , killing two of the imperial traitors. General Pierce and 3 of his guardsmen were armed with blaster rifles. Pierce and these guardsmen took aim and fired back. The traitors were shot down one by one until they were all dead.

Darth Malice saw another group of traitors take position on another walkway. Malice reached out with the force and ripped the walkway out of it's position then threw it down the chasm with all of the men on it screaming as they fell.

With the area clear Darth Malice and his guardsmen walked down the walkways until they reached the next area wotj the same kind of walkways. The first thing Darth Malice saw when he entered was an imperial navy trooper being hurled at him.

Malice quickly cut his own man in half just to keep him from hitting him. Darth Malice then saw it was a wookie warrior that had hurled the navy trooper. The wookie had dark brown almost black fur and gad a few patches of armor over his chest and arms.

The wookie saw Darth Malice and roared before charging at him. Darth Malice gripped the wookie with the force and crushed his skull before hurling the body over the edge. Behind this wookie at least a dozen more were waiting.

Several of these wookies's were armed with bowcasters, while the rest had viroblades. Despite the wookies brute strength and tenacity Darth Malice tore through them easily. When all of the wookies on the walkway were dead Darth Malice saw a pair of wookies on the platform above them activate several rakatan war droids.

Darth Malice quickly gripped both wookies with the force and snapped their necks, but by the time he did the droids were already activated. The rakatan droids were massive; each standing over 8 feet tall with 4 legs round the chassis and a pair of large guns on the end of the arms.

The three droids leapt down from the upper walkway down to the platform Darth Malice was on. Malice deflected the high velocity blasts from the droids then force charged to the nearest one and cut it on half. The second droid switched from blaster bolts to a continues beam from both its turrets at Darth Malice.

Darth Malice held his offhand out and used the force to deflect the beam back at the droid cutting it in two. The last Rakata droid began to back up as it continued firing at the dreadmaster. Darth Malice gripped the droid with the force and crushed it into a crumpled up piece of metal.

"It's a good thing the dreadmasters are the most loyal sith, I'd hate to have to bring one of them down" General Pierce said. One of his guardsmen nodded. Although imperial guardsmen were not suppose to know fear, even they feared the power of the dreadmasters.

With the area clear Darth Malice and his men walked deeper into the forge. Darth Malice entered a normal sized hallway that went straight for 20 feet then turned left. Just as they began down the next hallway a cry of pain came from around the corner.

Darth Malice hurried down the hallway and across the corner to see two imperial navy troopers on the ground being butchered by some kind of primitive creatures. The creatures looked like overstuffed teddybears with cloth hoods over their heads.

Each one weilded either a wooden spear or hatchet. "What the hell are those things!" General pierce said. When the creatures turned him one shouted "Ayyiah!" followed by the creatures running at them. General Pierce and his men gunned down several of them as Darth Malice force charged to them.  
When he landed he crashed into the ground creating a massive burst of red force lightning all round him , killing all of the creatures. Pierce and two of the guardsmen came up to the bodies of the two navy troopers. "Dam and I thought sith were sadistic" one of the guardsmen said. " I think they started to eat them" Pierce said.

"Malgus must have manipulated them into serving him" Darth Malice said. Malice and his men continued down the hallway until the entered a massive room that was big enough to hold a capital ship inside. The room consisted of walkways over large cylinder shaped devices that brought liquid metal down the top and into a containment device filled with some kind of clear liquid (not water) that cooled it off almost instantly.

Droid arms lowered the cooled metal onto a holotram below each one. Throughout the chamber dozens of Imperial Navy troopers backed up by imperial guardsmen and a pair of elite sith marauders were in a fierce melee with imperial traitors, wookies, and the small savage creatures.

On one walkway a pair of navy troopers were gunning down several of the small savage creatures when a group hit them from behind. The creatures cut , stabbed , and gored the navy troopers as they screamed out in pain. On another walkway two wookies used their bear hands to rip two navy trooper's arms out of their sockets.

Backing up a group of imperial traitors were a group of wookies each with a pair of orange lightsabers. "Dark Jedi wookies, well i'm impressed" Darth Malice said. Darth Malice used the force grip to move one of the pylons that was spitting molten metal at the ewoks who were eating two dead navy troopers.  
Darth Malice relished the sound of the ewoks screams as the liquid metal hit them. He then force charged to the walkway with the most ewoks on it. Darth Malice tore through the ewok ranks in a savage fury enjoying every moment as he massacred the sadistic little bears.

Darth Malice didn't know why but there was something very satisfying in killing the ewoks. While he tore through the ewoks General Pierce and his men with blaster rifles exchanged fire with a group of wookies. Pierce shot down 2 of the wookies before he saw 3 ewoks running at him.

Pierce put a blaster bolt through the first one's head. He almost took the second one's head off with his electrostaff. Finally he knocked the last one on it's back then crushed it's skull with his foot.  
An imperial guardsmen with an electrostaff backed up as a wookie wielding a viroblade came at him. The wookie swung his blade, but the guardsmen ducked before hitting the wookie in the gut with his electrostaff.

The wookie bent down trying to staff on his feet but the guardsmen quickly came back and hit the wookie in the back of the head with his staff ending the wookie's life. Back on the other walkway Darth Malice saw three wookie dark Jedi rushing at him. These wookies had been trained in only the basics of the darkside and against Darth Malice they were nothing.

The first lunged at the sith pureblood with his sabers only to be impaled by Malice's lightsaber. Before he even pulled out his lightsaber Darth Malice force gripped the second one and crushed his throat. The third wookie dark Jedi force jumped over Darth Malice and swung both his sabers.

Darth Malice blocked the orange lightsabers then forced them aside before decapitating the wookie. Malice killed the last few ewoks in the chamber with a massive deathfield as the last two wooke dark Jedi were butchered by the elite Sith marauders. "My Lord area secure" General Pierce said.  
Darth Malice and General Pierce continued on into an elevator on the other side of the chamber and went down.

When the elevator door opened Darth Malice saw his son and a team of imperial guardsmen waiting for him. " Lord Druak" Darth Malice said. "Father" Lord Druak said. "General Pierce , you and these guardsmen continue on. My son and I will find Darth Malgus alone" Darth Malice said.

General Pierce bowed then stepped off the elevator as Lord Druak stepped on. When Lord Druak reached his father's side the elevator door shut and the lift went up.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12: Sith vs True sith

After Lord Druak and Darth Malice exited the elevator , they continued down the hallways of the forge killing any of Malgus's forces they came across. After a half and hour they came to the doorway they had been looking for.

"There is a massive dark side presence on the other side of this door" Lord Druak said. Darth Malice and Lord Druak both knew what was on the other side of the door and nodded at each other. "Darth Harrok, are you in position" Darth Malice said. "Darth Harrok in position Darth Malice" Darth Harrok said over the comlink.

Darth Malice and Lord Druak entered the chamber and saw it was massive. The room was bigger than 4 star destroyer hangers combined. It was mostly empty with a series of walkways above it.  
The entire room was filled with hundreds if not perhaps thousands of sith all either human or alien. Darth Malice and Lord Druak walked to the center of the room as the enemy sith only watched them.

When they reached the center of the room Darth Malice looked up to an upper balcony where a sith lord wearing a black cloak stood. "Darth Karrid, Malgus's last apprentice" Darth Malice said.  
Karrid threw her hood back revealing her face. Darth Karrid had green skin with yellow eyes and a black ponytail that went down to her shoulders. "Well if it isn't the wrath of the emperor and his new apprentice come to destroy everything my master has worked so hard to build.

"Enough games Karrid tell us where Malgus is and you death will be quick and painless" Lord Druak said. Every alien and human sith in the room drew their lightsabers. "Are you so arrogant" Darth Karrid said.

The moment she finneshed at least a dozen dead alien and human sith fell from the walkways above them. "What is this!?" Karrid said. They all looked up to see hundreds of elite sith lead by Darth Harrok standing on the walkways above them.

"Suprise filth" Darth Harrok said. Darth Harrok was like all elite sith pureblooded, however she wasn't just an elite sith. She was a dreadmaster, the first and only female dreadmaster. Darth Harrok was a marauder with two black and violet lightsabers. Unlike Darth Malice she did not wear her helmet.  
Her skin was a very dark shade of red with long black hair that hung down to her shoulders. The dark side manifested in her in the same way it did with the other dreadmasters.

If she had been a non pureblood the pure darkside aura would have disfigured her. But since she was a pureblood it only enhanced her in every way making her look more beutiful than any female sith pureblood Lord Druak had ever seen.

If he hadn't been in a relationship with Laura and Darth Harrok not already married to Darth Tyrar of the dark council Druak probably would have considered pursueing her. "Prepare to face the wrath of the true sith" Darth Malice said.

Malice lashed out with death field instantly killing 2 alien sith and mortally wounding another. Darth Harrok and the other elite sith jumped down from the walkway and joined the fight. As soon as she hit the ground Darth Harrok unleashed a burst of red force lightning that killed 2 alien sith beside her. Moving as fast as lightning she cut down 6 more enemy sith in a matter of seconds.

Darth Malice was not as fast as Darth Harrok, but far more lethal. He killed every sith he engaged almost instantly. Slashing them with his saber and crushing them with the force. Lord Druak blocked the sabers of two rodian sith who were directly in front of him. Using Soresu form he was easily able to keep their lightsabers back and then launch a counter strike taking both their heads off.

When a twilek sith warrior force charged at Druak the elite sith lord force pulled one of the dead rodian's lightsabers to his off hand. He then grinned as he hurled the saber impaling the twilek.  
Across the room the elite sith were making quick work of the alien sith. An elite sith sorcerer using Juyo form quickly cut down a wookie sith assassin then unleashed a massive force storm that killed 2 human sith warriors coming at him.

An elite sith assassin spun his saber cutting down two human sith sorcerers who were both trying to use force lightning. A third sorcerer unleashed forcelightning at the assassin, who easily brushed off the weaker force users attack then unleashed a powerful death field that drained the human of life.

An elite sith Juggernaut and an elite sith marauder stood beside each other as they fought 8 enemy sith. The juggernaut kept the enemy sith back with a good immortal defense while the marauder struck back killing 2 of the sith with his sabers and two with bursts of force energy.

The elite sith juggernaught saw the fifth alien sith running straight at him. With a thrust of his hand he unleashed a furry of red force lightning that quickly killed the alien in his tracks. The sixth alien sith was able to get close enough to strike at the elite sith juggernaut.

The sith pureblood unleashed a force scream that knocked the alien back. The elite sith juggernaut then quickly cut the alien in half with his violet saber. The two elite sith turned to the two remaining alien sith. Both sith purebloods used force choke and killed them easily. "Pathetic" The elite sith marauder said.

Lord Druak and Darth Malice continued to slaughter through the human and alien sith getting closer and closer to Darth Karrid. Both sith lords relished in the butchery, "So this is what the sacking of Coruscant must have felt like" Darth Malice said as he killed another enemy sith.

When they reached Darth Karrid she stared down at both of them. "You can't do this, why couldn't you just accept the fact that the age of sith purity if over" Karrid said. "The pure are forever great. We are the ultimate force users in this galaxy. The dark side flows through our veins like it never will through yours" Darth Malice said.

"Let's agree to disagree" A cold metalic voice said. Both Malice and Druak both felt a very powerful dark force user approach them from behind Darth Karrid. The sith lord was a human wearing a black cloak over massive black armor.

He threw back his hood and revealed a breathing mask over his mouth. "Ahh , Lord Slaught, or Darth Malice is it now. You've become a dreadmaster and the emperor's wrath. I am impressed" Darth Malgus said.

"Darth Malgus, how did you survive the Hero of Tython, a jedi so powerful that the last emperor fell before him should have turned you inside out" Darth Malice said. "Oh he was powerful, more powerful than any Jedi I've ever met. But despite that I survived so that I could rebuild my lost empire" Malgus said.

"Your empire is finished Malgus , you and your alien friends are all doomed" Lord Druak said. Darth Malgus looked around and saw his sith forces getting butchered by the elite sith. "Cursed Sith purebloods, I will kill all of them. Starting with you two" Darth Malgus said.

Malgus and Karrid both drew and ignighted red lightsabers. Malgus force charged at Malice and Karrid force charged at Druak. Their lightsabers met and a duel of fates began.


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13: The temple interior

Aeron help his saber up as he walked through the entrance of the dark temple. Aeron sensed the swirling maelstrom of dark side energy in the temple that he did the last time he was there.

As Aeron continued in a pair of imperial guardsmen sighted him. The two guardsmen sprinted at Aeron armed with electrostaffs. Aeron saw them with his force sight and force leapt to the first one.

The imperial guardsmen blocked two of Aeron's strikes but was cut down by the third. The second guardsmen lurched back when Aeron turned to him and went at Aeron's side. Aeron delivered a powerful kick to the guardsmen's gut.

The guardsmen was knocked back but had no sense of pain. He simple came right back at Aeron. The jedi champion blocked the guardsmen's strikes then struck low cutting him across the gut.

Aeron rushed up the staircase and inside the mail temple interior. Aeron saw the massive stone support pillars around the dark hallway. In the center of the room was a black pyramid with two sith statues on each side of it.

A pair of imperial guardsmen on the upper level with sniper rifles. Aeron sensed a disturbance and dove as a sniper round nearly hit him. Using force speed Aeron rushed behind a stone pillar as the two guardsmen snipers fired.

Aeron used his force sight for find where the snipers were. He moved out just enough to use lightsaber throw. His blue lightsaber glided through the air and cut the two guardsmen's heads off.

Aeron continued through the hallway and got closer to the pyramid when 4 imperial guardsmen came from behind the pyramid. Aeron then saw something with his force sight. Something very powerful.

Standing on top of the pyramid was a sith pureblood wearing elite sith assassin armor. "Kill him" The sith pureblood said then vanished. The four imperial guardsmen rushed at Aeron with their electrostaffs raised.

Aeron force charged to the guardsmen and knocked two of them away with a powerful force blast. The other guardsmen came at him with their electrostaffs, but Aeron held them off and struck back decapitating one of the guardsmen.

The other continued the attack as if nothing happened and spun his electrostaff nearly hitting Aeron. The Jedi champion was able to block the blow and lash out with his saber impaling the guardsmen's chest.

The other guardsmen had already gotten up and were now heading at him. Aeron caught the two with force stasis then hurled them into the statues, breaking their necks. Moments after their bodies fell to the ground the elite sith assassin revealed himself and came at Aeron.

The assasin had a double bladed violet lightsaber and was using a specialized form that only elite sith knew. Aeron blocked the blow and riposted nearly hitting the elite sith. Realizing his error the elite sith quickly lurched back then vanished.

He reappeared moment's later behind Aeron and shocked him with a burst of force lightning. Aeron quickly recovered and blocked the elite sith assassin's lightsaber strikes then fought back forcing the sith assassin to move back. The elite sith assassin vanished again.

Aeron used his force sight to see where the elite sith assassin was about to reveal himself. When the assassin decloaked he was hurled into the wall by a powerful force blast. Aeron force lept to the sith, but the pureblood had already moved narrowly avoiding Aeron's lightsaber.

The sith assassin used force scream to disorient Aeron before unleashing death field on him. Aeron felt his own energy drain as the violet beam hit him and the sith assassin came right at him. Aeron quickly caught the elite sith assassin with force stasis and then jump kicked him.

The elite sith fell to the floor and tried to vanish but Aeron impaled him halfway through. Aeron tried to sense where Theron was but there was too much dark aura. He sighed then decided to try and find Traicor.

Inside the throne room Traicor was with a squad of imperial guardsmen and elite sith. "The time is nearly here for the return of our glorious emperor is near" Traicor said. A guardsmen rushed into the chamber. "My lord , the jedi are here and they're inside the temple" He said.

"It doesn't matter they can't stop the emperor" Traicor said. "My lord...The hero of Tython is leading then" The guardsmen said. A shiver of fear ran down Traicor's spine. "DO not let him through. All of You will stop him now!" Traicor screamed.

The elite sith and guardsmen left the chamber followed by Traicor. Theron continued to telepathically communicate with Revan. "Revan, I don't know how much longer we have. I can feel the emperor's power growing stronger and stronger every moment. He is close to returning" Theron said.

"Theron help is near. You just need to hold on a little longer" Revan said. The cell door opened and Darth Traicor came in followed by two imperial guardsmen. "Congratulations Theron, you get the honor of being present when the emperor returns" Traicor said. The two guardsmen unchained him and both dragged him out of the room by an arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14: Battle of the Elite

Outside the dark temple Satele unleashed a burst of force energy at a pair of imperial guardsmen. The blast hit the first guardsman sending him back into the temple wall. The second one acted like nothing had even happened and simply continued toward Satele.

When he reached the jedi grandmaster he lunged at her with his electrostaff. Satele kept the electrostaff away with her lightsaber's front end and then stabbed the guardsmen with the back end. Satele looked around the temple courtyard and saw that the republic forces were close to beating the last of the imperial guardsmen.

For a brief moment Satele felt some comfort and relief. That was until she felt several powerful dark force users approaching. She turned to the temple entrance and saw them. Around a dozen pureblooded elite sith standing beside 3 squads of imperial guardsmen.

Satele had faced many elite sith during the first great galactic war. She knew just how dangerous they were. "Fall back elite sith!" Satele shouted. The lead elite sith drew his lightsaber and charged at the republic forces with the other elite sith and imperial guardsmen behind him.

The republic soldiers fired at the incoming hostiles and managed to kill a few imperial guardsmen. The blaster fire was completely ineffective against the elite sith coming at the republic soldiers.

When the elite sith reached their enemies there was no longer a fight , but a butchery. The elite sith tore through the republic soldiers as easily as a wookie could tear through paper. Before Satele could come to their aid an elite sith marauder had force charged at her.

The elite sith unleashed a furry of lightsaber strikes utilizing the acrobatic ataru form. Satele kept each strike back as best she could but the elite sith was relentless showing no signs of weakness.

Despite the elite sith's power, Satele was more skilled than he was. She swept her legs on the ground knocking the elite sith on his back. Satele lunged forward at the elite sith but the pureblood jumped backwards using his hands to back flip back onto his feet.

When he got to his feet he tried to use force choke on Satele lifting her into the air for a few seconds. Satele blasted the elite sith back with a blast of force energy knocking him back a few feet. Despite being launched back the elite sith landed on his feet and hurled both his lightsabers.

If Satele were an average Jedi the two sabers might have killed her. But Satele's skills were rivaled by only only a few jedi and surpassed by even fewer. She easily evaded the lightsabers as they came at her, then slashed them both as they flew back to the marauder.

Despite the fact that his weapons were destroyed the elite sith marauder showed no fear. The elite sith marauder held his arms close together as bolts of violet force lightning jumped between his two arms. The elite sith marauder then unleashed a burst of force lightning at Satele.

Satele held her arms out and allowed the energy to flow through her and then back out her other arm at the sith marauder. When the bolt of force lightning hit the elite sith marauder Satele quickly force leapt over to him and took his head off.

Elsewhere in the couryard , Fyrnek saw an elite sith sorcerer kill a squad of republic soldiers with a powerful blast of force lightning. Fyrnek used the force to cloak himself so he could ambush the elite sith sorcerer. If Fyrnek had been the average jedi shadow the elite sith sorcerer probably would have sensed him.

Fyrnek wasn't the average jedi shadow though. He crept up behind the sith pureblood then jumped up and used a force powered kick to knock the sith forward. The elite sith sorcerer used his hands to spring off the ground into a back flip and back onto his feet. The sorcerer spun around and unleashed a massive burst of violet force lightning at the jedi councilman.

Fyrnek honed the power of the force around him, creating a force shield that kept the force lightning back. During the attack Fyrnek gathered up force energy before unleashing it at the sith sorcerer knocking him back a few feet.

The elite sith sorcerer unleashed a death field out of both of his hands, forcing Fyrnek to vanish. Fyrnek reappeared behind the elite sith sorcerer and blasted him with another telekinetic force attack.

When the elite sith sorcerer got up he used force pull to drag Fyrnek close to him. The pureblood smiled and unleashed a powerful force lightning storm around him. Fyrnek quickly threw up another force shield to protect himself. The unnatural might of sith pureblood amazed Fyrnek as he barley held his force barrier up.

Suddenly Fyrnek saw an opening and used ended his force barrier to create a smaller one around him. The smaller one would be less effective but it would allow him to move. Fyrnek endured the pain of the force lightning long enough to slash the elite sith sorcerer across the chest with both ends of his lightsaber.

Both Satele and Fyrnek saw the other ten elite sith had driven the republic forces back from the temple courtyard. "Satele we can't shake these sith, we need reinforcements" Jace said over the com link. The lead elite sith was an elite sith juggernaut with a black and violet lightsaber.

The sith pureblood turned to his fellow elite sith and saw. "Forget the soldiers, kill the jedi" He said. Satele and Fyrnek were now both genuinely scared. While they were two of the order's finnest, there was no way even together they could face and defeat ten elite sith.

They began to back up when Satele felt two familiar force presences near her. "Satele look up" Fyrnek said. She looked up and saw a republic shuttle floating above her and Fyrnek. The ramp opened and two jedi masters stood at the end. One was cathar, and the other human.

"Salazar my old friend, are you ready" The human jedi master said. Master Salazar smiled, "I'm always ready to defeat the sith Revan" Master Salazar said. Revan and Salazar both leapt down from the shuttle beside Fyrnek and Satele. "By the force, It's Revan" Fyrnek said.

"Satele I'm here to help you save Theron" Revan said. "I came to fight beside my oldest friend. And to ensure my grandchild does not grow up without a father" Salazar said. Revan ignited his violet lightsaber and Salazar ignited two blue lightsabers. "Jedi scum, you'll never defeat us" The lead elite sith said.

"We didn't come alone" Master Salazar said. Six elite jedi all jumped out of the shuttle and landed beside the jedi masters. "More elite jedi, this should be fun" The lead elite sith said. The elite Jedi and sith clashed into a fierce melee.

One of the elite Jedi guardians was clashing with an elite sith marauder. The guardian was using an advanced soresu form against the elite sith marauder's advanced ataru form. Both combatants went at each other seeming equal. This was until the elite sith marauder caught the jedi guardian with his defensed down and used force choke.

As the sith marauder held the jedi up with the force he moved in for the kill. Just before he could kill the jedi guardian the mirilukan broke free and froze the sith marauder with force stasis. Before the sith could break free he was force pushed back a few feet. The elite Jedi guardian used force leap and flew at the sith marauder.

The sith marauder quickly gripped the jedi guardian and hurled him into the ground. The elite sith marauder then force charged at the jedi guardian and almost took his head off. At the last moment the elite jedi guardian lunged forward and stabbed his lightsaber through the elite sith marauder's chest.

Revan and an elite sith juggernaut exchanged several lightsaber blows. The elite sith juggernaut didn't exactly know who Revan was and thus didn't know that he was a master of both the light and the darkside of the force. Whenever the juggernaut made a move Revan countered it.

Eventually he hurled the elite sith juggernaut back with a powerful burst of force energy. When the sith juggernaut got back up he unleashed a powerful burst of violet force lightning at Revan.

Revan held out his hands and absorbed the force lightning. Revan then unleashed the force lightning back at the sith juggernaut overwhelming him and ending his life. Master Salazar and an elite sith assasin had their lightsabers locked as both tried to push the lightsabers toward the other.

Despite the sith assasin's strength, Salazar's strength wasn't just force powered but natural. He overpowered the sith pureblood and slashed across his face with both his lightsabers. Just then Salazar saw the lead elite sith decapitate one of his elite Jedi sages. The sith pureblood grinned as he pulled up the fallen jedi's head and held it in front of Salazar.

Salazar did not allow anger and hate to cloud his mind. He held both his sabers high and force leapt to the lead elite sith. The two exchanged several lightsaber blows neither able to gain the edge. The elite sith juggernaut delivered a powerful kick to Salazar's chest knocking him back.

Salazar used his hands to push himself back onto his feet before he even hit the ground. Salazar came back with a powerful burst of telekinetic force energy that hurled the elite sith juggernaut back ten feet. Salazar force leapt at the sith pureblood only to be caught by the sith's force grip and then hurled into the ground.

The elite sith juggernaut got up and force charged at Salazar and the two continued their lightsaber duel. Salazar was quite impressed with the elite sith's skill, but he refused to let him win. Salazar force jumped over the elite sith, spinning as he leapt. As he landed behind the elite sith he was blasted with a powerful death field that drained his energy.

The sith pureblood relentlessly attacked Salazar , trying to break his poor defense. Despite not having a good defensive form, Salazar held off the sith Juggernaut's attacks and then roared. He used every bit for force power he had into a single quick and powerful strike. Salazar's attack hit the elite sith across the stomach cutting him into two pieces.

Eventually all of the elite sith were brought down and only two of the elite jedi were killed. With the elite Sith defeated the republic forces were able to push the remaining members of the imperial guard back into the dark temple. "Revan , Salazar we owe you our lives" Fyrnek said.

"It is our duty as Jedi" Salazar said. "We must hurry, Theron is still in Darth Traicor's hands and the emperor is close to returning" Revan said. Revan, Salazar, Satele, Fyrnek, the other elite jedi , Havoc squad, and Jace all hurried into the dark temple.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15: Duel of Fates

Darth Malice and Darth Malgus exchanged lightsaber strikes while Lord Druak and Darth Karrid dueled on the upper walkways. Malgus utilized the aggressive Shien form while Malice wielded the immortal Soresu form.

Malice kept each of Malgus's blows using his defensive stance. Malice had fought hundreds of sith in his lifetime and few could match Malgus's skill. As much as he hated to admit it Malgus was even more skilled than many elite sith he knew.

"You are powerful Malgus" Malice said. Malice lunged at Malice again but his saber arm was knocked aside by Darth Malice. With Malgus's chest exposed Darth Malice delivered a powerful kick to his chest, knocking Malgus back a few feet.

"But you are still nothing compared to me" Malice said. "You sith purebloods are all the same, arrogant" Malgus said. He raised his offhand and unleashed a burst of blue force lightning at Darth Malice.

The blue force lightning hit Darth Malice but his sheer power was too great for the lightning to have any effect on him. Darth Malice grinned and then gripped Malgus with the force and hurled him into the ground.

Back on the walkway Darth Karrid was backing up as Lord Druak continued his attack. Karrid kept her saber up trying to keep Druak's saber back as best she could. "Alien scum, you're so weak" Lord Druak said. Druak overpowered Karrid and knocked her to the ground. Druak smiled as he raised his saber for the killing blow.

Just before Druak could end Darth Karrid an alien sith warrior lunged at Lord Druak from behind. Druak's mighty reflexes alerted him and he spun back knocking the alien's lightsaber aside. Druak grabbed the alien by the neck and crushed it with the dark side.

While Druak killed the alien sith Karrid got up and unleashed a powerful burst of force lightning on Druak , knocking him back and off the walkway. When Druak got up he saw Karrid still on the walkway above him. Karrid used the distance to her advantage as she unleashed another bolt of force lightning at Druak.

As a sith juggernaught Druak was taught to harness the power of the darkside around him and endure the attack. Druak got a running start and charged toward Darth Karrid, enduring the force lightning she was unleashing on him. When Druak got close enough he used the force to charged up at Darth Karrid and knock her over the side. Karrid hit the ground and squirmed backwards as she saw Lord Druak get closer.

Darth Malgus was bashed across the face by Darth Malice's off hand and before he could respond Darth Malice slashed his saber across Malgus's shoulder cutting off the armor plate there and nearly taking his enemies arm off.

Malgus channeled his hatred and rage into a single raw force attack. The blast knocked Darth Malice nearly ten feet away from Malgus. When Malice looked back up he saw Malgus fly through the air with his saber raised. When Malgus landed a burst of blue force lightning shot out around his and he unleashed a furry of lightsaber attacks at Darth Malice.

Malice was now truly impressed with Darth Malgus's ferocity, but he was a dreadmaster and the emperor's wrath. The darkside manifested itself inside him in ways it never would through Malgus.

When Malgus struck again Malice locked his saber and Malgus's together. The two struggled to overpower the other for nearly a minute. Malgus believed this was a foolish move by Malice, that he could easily over power him. To Malgus's surprise he found himself struggling just to hold on.

Malgus had no choice but to lurch back barley avoiding Malice's lightsaber. This gave Malice an opening and he unleashed a massive burst of raw darkside energy , hurling Malgus back nearly fifty feet.

Malgus breathed deeply as he slowly got up. He saw all around him his forces getting slaughtered by the elite sith. Malgus slowly got to his feet but still had trouble breathing because his respirator was damaged by Darth Malice. Malice force charged toward a pair of Malgus's sith inquisitors killing them both just from the impact of his charge.

"You are finished Malgus, accept your fate" Malice said. Darth Malgus grabbed the respirator and ripped it off his face. His eyes turned completely yellow and his face was pained with violet vein lines. "Die fool!" Malgus screamed as he charged at Darth Malice.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16: Duel of fates pt 2 (should have made the last two chapters 1)

Darth Malgus used the force to charge directly at Darth Malice. Their lightsabers met as Malgus unleashed a furry of lightsaber attacks at Darth Malice like a wild animal. Darth Malice was quite impressed with Malgus's channeled hatred.

Malgus quickly unleashed a powerful force push that hurled Malice across the chamber. Malgus turned and noticed that Darth Karrid didn't stand a chance against Lord Druak. Malice motioned for six of his sith warriors to engage Darth Malice.

Lord Druak held back Darth Karrid's force lightning with the power of the darkside and then hurled back one of her bolts knocking Karrid back. Before she could recover Lord Druak charged in with the force for a final strike when he was hit with a powerful force blast.

When Druak hit the ground he looked up and saw Darth Malgus flying through the air toward him. Druak lurched back narrowly avoiding Malgus's strike. Malgus recovered quickly and unleashed a fury of lightsaber strikes. Lord Druak did his best but Malgus was too powerful. Druak had to lurch back to avoid one of Malgus's strikes.

Malgus saw the opportunity and blasted Lord Druak with a burst of force lightning. Druak felt immense pain all over his body when the lightning struck him his muscles tightened and he nearly collapsed. Malgus lunged in quickly for the kill.

At the last moment Lord Druak recovered and unleashed deathfield on Malgus allowing him to recover some of his strength and block Malgus's strike. Druak knew that Malgus was too powerful for even his soresu defense to be able to keep him back. This meant he would have to go on the offensive.

Druak switched from soresu form to the acrobatic ataru form. He jumped up and over Malgus , spinning while he did it, and landed behind Malgus. Malgus narrowly blocked Lord Druak's lightsaber and before he could strike back Lord Druak hit him again and again with quick acrobatic strikes each one coming at Malgus from a different angle.

Just when it seemed Druak gained the advantage, he was blasted with a powerful burst of force lightning from behind. Darth Karrid had recovered and was now attacking Lord Druak. Druak tried to turn and confront Karrid but as soon as he did he felt another burst of force lightning from Malgus hit him.

Druak was brought to his knees from the combined attacks. "Wretched pureblood now you die" Malgus said. Before Malgus and his apprentice could finnesh off Lord Druak the sith lord unleashed a burst of raw force energy with everything he had left. The burst sent Malgus and Karrid flying back.

Karrid and Malgus got up only to see the six sith warriors Malgus sent after Malice were nothing but body parts. Darth Malice stepped up beside Lord Druak. "Darth Malgus, you are powerful I'll give you that. But you cannot win just accept that you are already dead" Darth Malice said.

"Die!" Malgus screamed. Both Darth Malgus and Darth Karrid unleashed force lightning at Darth Malice and Lord Druak with everything they had left. For almost an entire minute the force lightning hit their marks enevloping the sith lord and dreadmaster in the power of the darkside. After a minute Darth Malice and Lord Druak both walked out of the force lightning looking unscaved.

Both of their eyes were glowing violet and the two sith purebloods raised their right hands force choking Darth Karrid and Malgus. With lightning speed Lord Druak charged forward and flew at Darth Karrid , impaling her with his lightsaber. Malgus couldn't even say anything because he was still being force choked.

Darth Malice telekineticly hurled Malgus against the wall and ground repeatedly. Just before Malgus passed out he saw past the blood running down his forehead. He saw all of his sith dead and the pureblooded elite sith unscaved from the battle. Malgus had failed once again. Darth Malice hurled Malgus into the ground.

"So ends Darth Malgus for real this time" Lord Druak said. "Put Malgus in a secure containment device" Darth Malice said. Two elite sith marauders dragged Malgus off as his blood began to stain the ground. Darth Harrok walked up beside Darth Malice "Mission sucsess, Emperor Ikoral will be quite pleased" She said.

"What will the emperor do with Malgus?" Lord Druak said. "The emperor has special plans for Malgus. But that's not all my son you have earned a special reward. The dark hand and the emperor have been looking at you for some time and they believe you are ready" Malice said. "For what?" Druak said. "To become a dreadmaster" Darth Malice said.


	17. Chapter 17

CH 17: Resurrection

Aerron rushed through the deeper hallways of the dark temple. He could sense the darkside only getting stronger as he got future in. "What ever these sith are planning to do they are close to doing it" He said to himself.

A pair of imperial guardsmen dashed down the hallway toward him with their electrostaffs raised. Aerron blocked the first one's strike and quickly slashed through the two guardsmen. Aerron continued down the hallway while another two guardsmen at the end of the hallway with blaster rifles.

Aerron deflected the blaster bolts and force lept to the guardsmen. Aerron slashed the two guardsmen in less than two seconds and entered the next chamber. Inside he saw a large statue of the emperor. Behind the statue was another doorway.

Aerron slowly walked toward the door when he realized he was not alone. Aerron used his force sight and saw a pair of elite sith marauders both holding onto the rafters above him. The two elite sith jumped down and drew their lightsabers.

Aerron held his ground as the two elite sith unleashed a furry of lightsaber attacks. Aerron's defenseive stance was like a mountain made of cortosis, no matter what he was hit with he endured. Aerron saw an opening and unleashed force push on the nearest one. Aerron knew if he could fight the two sith one on one he'd have a much better chance.

Aerron focused his effort on the remaining elite sith marauder. Despite his immense power and skill the elite sith marauder was out of his league up against Aerron. Aerron blocked both of the elite sith marauder's lightsabers and then forced his own saber forward into the sith hybrid's chest.

The second elite sith marauder used the force and ripped the dead elite sith marauder's lightsabers from his hands. The second elite sith marauder slashed at Aerron with all four sabers. Aerron held off each saber with quick lightsaber movements.

Aerron caught the elite sith marauder with force stasis giving him time to slash both of the floating lightsabers. The elite sith marauder broke free from the force stasis and continued his relentless attack on the jedi champion.

Aerron continued to block the lightsaber strikes until he saw an opening and cut the elite sith across the chest. With the room clear Aerron hurried down the next hallway. Inside the emperor's throne room Theron sat on his knees as Darth Traicor prepared the emperor's new body.

"The ritual is nearly complete soon the emperor will be reborn" Darth Tracior said. Theron kept going over in his head what Revan taught him about using the force in balance. "This is it, if he isn't stopped the most powerful sith to ever have existed will return" Theron said to himself.

Aerron could feel the emperor's presence growing closer and realized what was going on. He sprinted down the hallway when he saw a sith pureblood wearing imperial guardsmen armor. The only difference between his armor and regular guardsmen armor was that the sith purebloods was pitch black.

"A dread guard" Aerron said. The dread guard drew two violet lightsabers and spoke. "Jedi you will not stop what is about to come. Die!" . He force charged over to Aerron and unleashed a furry of lightsaber attacks.

The style of fighting used by the dreadguard was the same kind used by the elite sith marauders only it was much more lethal. Aerron had to employ a much stronger defense against the dreadguard then he did against the elite sith marauders.

The dread guard was not giving Aerron any time to counter against his attacks. While employing this method the marauder gripped Aerron with force choke and hurled him into the wall. Aerron looked up and saw the dread guard charging at him.

Just before the dread guard could reach him Aerron unleashed force stasis freezing the dread guard. Aerron got up and hurled the dread guard into the wall with force push. The dread guard got up like nothing happened and unleashed a powerful burst of force lightning.

Aerron held his hands out and allowed the lightning to flow through him and out his other hand. The force lightning was directed back at the dread guard who endured his own force lightning without even flinching.

Aerron and the dread guard both ran at each other and clashed neither showing any weakness. Aerron held one of the dreadguard's sabers back while he used the force to keep the other back. Using this method he slowly moved the dreadguard's offhand saber forward until he cut off his opponents main hand.

Before the dread guard could show any kind of reaction Aerron lunged forward and decapitated the sith pureblood. Despite his victory Aerron knew it would mean nothing if he didn't stop Traicor.

Theron could only watch as Darth Traicor completed the dark ritual. Several blackish red clouds formed over the empty body and Theron felt a stronger dark side presence than he had ever felt in his life. Suddenly the body's eyes shot open and the emperor stood up.

Darth Traicor fell to one knee as the emperor approached him. "Darth Traicor you have done well" The emperor said. The emperor talked in a cold souless tone. It sounded like many voices all speaking at one but none with any emotion or soul.

The emperor turned to Theron and approached him. "This is the one who allowed my return to physical form. The blood of Revan, your bloodline ends here, where my return begins" The emperor said.

Theron closed his eyes ready to embrace his fate. At the last moment Aerron flew into the room with force leap landing directly in front of Theron. He hurled the emperor and Darth Traicor back into the wall. When the two sith got up they saw Aerron with his lightsaber drawn. "Stay away from him" Aerron said.

The emperor's eyes widened. "You , I should have known you would come" He said.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18: Final dual part

Aerron stood between his enemies and Theron while they got up. "Come now Jedi filth do you really believe you can fight us both" Darth Traicor said. Theron raised his head, "He's not alone" Theron said.

Theron took in everything Revan taught him about the force in balance and then drew on the pure force aura around him. Theron felt completely revitalized as if he had rested for a hundred nights. Theron not only revitalized he felt stronger than he had ever felt in his entire life.

"What is this!?" Traicor said. "This is the power of the force in balance!" Theron shouted. The emperor looked at Theron and felt his power. "He has become the same as Revan" The emperor said. "We fight together" Theron said. Aerron reached down to his belt and took out another lightsaber.

"Master Satele told me to give this to you" He said. Theron took the lightsaber and recognized it as his original lightsaber back when he was a green Jedi. When Theron left the green Jedi to join the main order he decided to create a new lightsaber. Theron ignighted the saber and it glowed blue. "Hello old friend" Theron said to himself.

"They are no match for us your magjesty" Darth Traicor said. "No Traicor the jedi is mine to destroy and mine alone. You will deal with the blood of Revan" The emperor said. "As you wish my master" Darth Traicor said. darth Traicor ignited his black and violet lightsaber while the emperor ignited a pure black lightsaber.

"The force is with us Theron let's end this once and for all" Aerron said. "Yes let's end this" Theron said. Both jedi force leapt to their opponents. Darth Traicor held back Theron's lightsaber with his own then struck back with several lightning fast strikes.

Theron kept his footing quick yet strong. Darth Traicor was without a doubt the strongest Sith Theron had ever faced. Even as they dueled Theron felt Darth Traicor trying to breach his mind with the darkside. If Theron were an ordinary Jedi he would have already been immobilized. However, Revan had taught Theron to draw upon the dark side without being consumed by it like a sith would.

Theron used Darth Traicor's mental attack now only gave Theron more strength. Theron used the power to lash out with the force; hurling darth Traicor into the wall. Aerron was holding back a massive burst of red force lightning with his lightsaber. The emeperor saw his attack was ineffective and broke the force lightning.

Aerron rushed forward only to be knocked back by a massive thunderous blast from the emperor. "I will not allow you to take my life again" The emperor said. Aerron got up and force leapt at the emperor. The emperor blasted Aerron with red force lightning sending him to the ground.

The emperor increased the power behind the force lightning hoping to kill Aerron. Pain wrecked Aerron across his entire body. Depite the pain Aerron called upon the force to shield him and he started to glow blue. Aerron got to his feet and unleashed a powerful force push that hurled the emperor back several feet. Aerron drew his lightsaber and force charged at the emperor.

The emperor brought up his lightsaber just in time to block Aerron's. Theron held back Darth Traicor's force lightning with his lightsaber as he slowly moved closer to the dreadmaster. "No you don't" Darth Traicor said. He unleashed a thunderous blast that knocked Theron back a few feet and took his lightsaber from his hands.

Darth Traicor unleashed another burst of red force lightning that engulfed Theron . Theron grit his teeth as pain rushed through his body. Theron slowly raised his arms and absorbed the force lightning. "What how!?" Traicor said.

"I told you, the power of the force In balance!" Theron said. Theron unleashed the force lightning back at at Darth Traicor. Darth Traicor threw up a force barier that absorbed the brunt of the force blast , but the attack still got through and hurled Traicor back into the wall.

Traicor got up and Theron saw the dreadmaster now had a black and red shadowy aura around him. Traicor vanished and reapeared beside Theron. The dreadmaster lashed out with his lightsaber almost knocking Theron to the ground. Despite blocking Traicor's strike Theron was hurled to the ground then Darth Traicor unleashed another thunderous blast then vanished again.

Aerron and the emperor exchanged lightsaber blow after blow neither able to gain an edge. "I will not be denied my return" The emperor said. As Aerron battled the emperor he was a little confused. The last time Aerron faced the emperor he felt an overwhelming dark presence like nothing he had ever felt before. The last time he faced the emperor it almost didn't seem like he was even a sith at all but a void in the force.

Dreamasters were almost like demi versions of the emperor and now it seemed like the emperor was one of the dreadmasters. The emperor unleashed a powerful burst of raw force energy that hurled Aerron back a few feet before unleashing a malstrom of force lightning.

Theron was hit with another thunderous blast and tried to regain his footing. Darth Traicor vanished then reappeared behind Theron and unleashed yet another thunderous blast. Theron couldn't keep fighting like this Darth Traicor's tacking was working.

As Darth Traicor vanished again and Theron closed his eyes to feel the force around him. He saw where Darth Traicor was going to appear. Just before Darth Traicor reappeared Theron force leapt over and thrust his saber into the dreadmaster as he reappeared. Darth Traicor grunted once and then fell to the ground as the dark aura around him began decomposing the body until there was nothing left.

Aerron had his arms up as the emperor unleashed force lightning at him. The shear power of the force lightning would have been enough to turn any ordinary jedi or sith into dust. Aerron was honing the power of the force around him to shield himself from the emperor's attack. Aerron got to his feet and allowed the lightning to flow through his body and back out.

This redirected his attack back at the emperor consuming him in his own attack. Aerron quickly force leapt toward the emperor and slashed him across his chest. When the emperor's body hit the ground it started to decompose like Traicor's body did.

Theron fell to one knee as he tried to catch his breath. Aerron walked over to Theron and helped him up. "It's over Theron, the emperor is gone forever" Aerron said. "Aerron, I owe you my life" Theron said. "Theron it's my duty to protect me fellow Jedi" Aerron said. "I'm just glad it's finnaly over. My wife , Sara is she alright?" Theron said.

"She's fine and she's due very soon" Aerron said. "She hasn't delivered yet?" Theron said surprised. "Yes you're going to be there for her" Aerron said. Aerron and Theron walked out of the throne room and into the main hall. A unit of republic soldiers and the others were already inside. Satele looked up and saw Theron coming down the steps with Aerron. "Theron!" She shouted.

Satale rushed over and almost lifted Theron off the ground. "Theron you're safe" Satele said. "Oh hello mom" Theron said. "You, you know" Satele said. "Yes, Darth Traicor enlightened me" Theron said. "Theron you have to understand why I did what I did" Satele said.

"Mom that doesn't matter to me anymore" Theron said. Jace came over and lifted Theron off the ground. "Theron, I finnaly get to meet my son" Jace said. Revan, Master Salazar, and Master Fyrnek approached them. "Theron thank the force you're safe" Fyrnek said. "The emperor he's dead isn't he" Revan said. "Yes, he's gone for good this time" Aerron said.

"I"m just glad this is finally over" Jace said. Satele took a deep breath, "Theron I never should have abandoned you like I did. I cannot continue to lead the jedi knowing what I did. I am hereby resigning as grand-master of the jedi order" Satele said. "Master Satele are you sure?" Fyrnek said.

"Yes, I am not fit to lead us anymore" Satele said. "Mother if you're not going to be the grand-master anymore who will?" Theron said. "I was not meant to be the grand-master It shall not be me" Revan said. "I am already leader of the elite Jedi I do not wish to lead all jedi" Salazar said. "I have only sat on the council for a short time I am not meant to lead us Either" Fyrnek said.

"Our leader must be a jedi who has proven himself a fearless and pure champion" Satele said. All of them turned to Aerron, "You want me to be the grand-master, are you sure?" Theron said. "Aerron you have defeated the sith emperor twice and saved the entire galaxy, if anyone is worthy of leading the Jedi order it is you" Satele said.

"Very well I accept this role and promise to lead the Jedi with honor and purity" Aerron said. "I hereby prounounce you Grandmaster Aerron" Satele said. "The emperor and his sith cult have been beaten. Now Theron we still have time for you to get back to my daughter before she gives birth" Salazar said. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be" Theron said.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19: Darth vengeance

Lord Druak and Darth Malice exited from the shuttle into the rain. They stood in front of a sith temple build deep within the jungles of Dromund Fel. Emperor Ikoral had build the temple as a personal retreat away from the sith citadel. Only members of the imperial guard and the dreadmasters were allowed inside the dark temple. Any others, except those with the most powerful will, who entered would be consumed by the dark influence of emperor Ikoral.

Guarding the entrance to the temple were a pair of imperial guardsmen who stood like statues. When they saw Darth Malice approaching they immediately stepped to the side. Darth Malice and his son walked inside. The interior of the temple was very similar to the temple on Dromund Kass. There were large pillars and statues of ancient sith.

While the interior structure was very similar to the temple on Dromund Kass it was not exactly the same. This was by Ikoral's design, he wanted his temple to be similar to the last emperor's but with his own personal designs as well. Darth Malice and Lord Druak walked past dozens of imperial guardsmen standing at attention like statues.

When they reached the staircase a dreadguard stood in front of the first step. "State your business" The dreadguard said in a harsh and powerful voice. The dreadguard was looking at Lord Druak when he spoke. "He is with me, Lord Druak is about to undergo a very special ritual" Darth Malice said.

The dreadguard stepped to the side and allowed the other sith purebloods to walk up the staircase. At the top of the staircase there was another hallway that lead deeper into the sith temple. As Lord Druak and Darth Malice continued to walk further in they could sense the darkside only growing stronger. On the sides of the hallway were more imperial guardsmen standing at attention.

Druak had a combination of excitement and fear in his system. He was going to become a dreadmaster , the most powerful kind of sith in existence. Members of the dark council would seem like acoyltes compared to him. Yet at the same time he had heard grim stories about the process of becoming a dreadmaster.

The more he thought about it though the more he welcomed the idea. When he was being trained as an elite sith he had been taught that fear was not enough to power. One needed true passion beyond fear. Druak did have passion, a passion for power and now he was about to get the ultimate power.

Finlay the two sith lords reached a large doorway with a pair of dreadguards standing in front of it. When the dreadguards saw Darth Malice they stepped to the side and used the force to open the door. The throne room was massive, there were six massive stone pillars on each side of the room beside a massive staircase that lead to the throne were three flags above the throne. The one on the left was the symbol of the sith empire. The flag on the right showed the symbol of the dreadmasters. The symbol above the throne in the center was the symbol of the ancient sith.

Sitting in the throne was emperor Ikoral. His eyes completely red and his skin as black as soot. Lord Druak had never felt a sith as powerful as Ikoral. His power was beyond that of what any sith should have been able to hold. Ikoral still resembled a sith pureblood but it was as if he was no longer a living being at all but a void.

At the base of the steps were 4 large stone holders that looked like torches or candels. There were no flames in the stone torches but people. At least six men and woman were bound and gagged in each one. Some were human others were aliens and Druak recognized them. These were some of the sith that had served Malgus and were taked prisoner.

Standing at the top of the stairs beside the throne and Ikoral were the other dreadmasters. To the right of the throne was Darth Nox and Darth Harrok. On the other side was Darth Kherus. "Darth Malice, Lord Druak, we've been waiting for you" Ikoral said.

He raised his head and stared into Druak's eyes. Druak felt the darkness of Ikoral fill him and paralyze all of his nerves. "The time has come to see if your son is worthy of becoming a dreadmaster" Darth Nox said.

"I am ready to join you" Druak said. "To become a dreadmaster you must undergo a ritual, a ritual similar to the one that allowed the last emperor to become so powerful. Many have tried to become a dreadmaster, few have survived the ritual. It is something you must earn. Are you ready?" Ikoral said. Druak gathered up every bit of power he could must and formed it around himself. "I am".

Ikoral grinned, "Bring in the final offering" He said. The doors opened again and a pair of imperial guardsmen came in dragging a massive man across the floor. It took a minute but Druak realized that the man they were dragging was Darth Malgus. The two guardsmen brought Malgus before the staircase and one of them grabbed his head. He lifted it up so he could see Ikoral atop the throne.

"To see you cast before me like this. You cannot imagine the joy this brings me" Ikoral said. Malgus said nothing, "You know Malgus out of all the trouble you have caused me you will at least come to some manner of use to me" Ikoral said. The two guardsmen dragged Malgus into the nearest stone torch. "Begin now" Ikoral said. Darth Malice walked to the top of the staircase and stood beside Darth Kherus. Ikoral got up and raised his arms in front of him.

Druak gelt a massive power coming from Ikoral , a dark power. Ikoral was starting to glow violet as he began the ritual. Suddenly the human and alien sith prisoners in the wooden torches began to scream in pain. Druak had never heard such cries of horror and terror in his life. Even Malgus was screaming like a child with those around him. After a few minutes they too started to glow violet like Ikoral. The dark shroud of aura continued to form around them until they were completely consumed.

After the clouds cleared each of the stone torches was now lit with a blue fire. This was no real fire but a manifestation of pure darkside energy. Druak now realized for the first time that he was standing in the center of the four torches. Slowly each of the flames began to move out of their holders and toward Druak.

Druak stood like a statue as the fire approached him. The fire got closer and closer until it engulfed him. Never in his life or in his wildest nightmares could Druak have imagined pain like this. The pain didn't even seem real it was so sensational. Druak had to muster up every bit of strength he had just to endure in the slightest bit, but it wasn't enough.

"Look he's struggling, he's not going to survive" Darth Kherus said. "Are you saying you didn't struggle" Darth Nox said. "No I did not" Kherus said. "Lies Kherus" Harrok said. "He's more powerful than you think" Malice said. The pain only got worse and worse every moment. Druak grit his teeth so hard he thought they might break.

Darth Malice looked closer as his son struggled to survive the ritual. Druak braced himself for what seemed to be the end when he had a realization. Druak had tried to endure the ritual like a bantha. He was a sith, he would face this ritual head on. The moment he did he no longer felt like he was getting weaker, but stronger.

It was still more difficult than anything he had ever done before but Druak was now facing it like he knew he should have. Druak felt like he was facing a dozen sith lords in a battle to the death. One by one he slew the other sith lords until there was one left. This last one was more powerful than the others combined. Several times it almost killed him but Druak was immortal. He used every bit of power he had and slew the sith lord.

Druak hit the ground and laid flat on the ground. He didn't make any kind of movement or sound. "Well another failure let's move his corpse before it stinks up the throne room" One of the imperial guardsmen said. None of the Dreadmasters said a word and Ikoral just smiled.

As three imperial guardsmen came to drag the body out of the room Druak's head shot up. His eyes were just as red as Ikoral's and he threw his arm out. The three guardsmen' necks snapped instantly and their corpses were hurled into the wall. Druak slowly got onto his feet, stared up at the other dreadmasters and roared like a kryat dragon. "And thus another dreadmaster is born" Ikoral said.

"I'm so proud of you" Malice said. Druak had never felt more powerful in his entire life. The power he had coursing through his viens was beyond that of any ordinary sith. "I am a dreadmaster" Druak said. "I pronounce you Darth Vengance. Your duty as a dreadmaster will be military conquest. You will be in charge of any military conquest I need done" Ikoral said.

Darth vengeance turned around and left the throne room to embark upon his new duties. He now had more power most sith would ever know and he had the full military might of the empire at his disposal. Darth vengeance had very long and bright future ahead of him. As he left the Dark temple Laura was waiting for him by the entrance. "You're still alive, I guess that mean's you're a dreadmaster now' She said.

"Yes I am, and that means we're both immortal" Darth vengeance said. He grabbed Laura and kissed her as a bolt of lightning flashed over them.


End file.
